My Adventures With The Doctor
by Owllover123
Summary: Basically, your typical "Whovian in Who-niverse". Except... Well... I'm in a wheelchair. And twelve. And maybe not the best at faking an accent. And my electric wheelchair might run out of power at the wrong time. Literally the WRONG time. Read if you would like and enjoy! Rated because it's Doctor Who and I have a bit of a mouth.
1. Introductions and Beginnings

Hello! I'm Mercy. I'm from California, I'm a Whovian, I'm a feminist, fangirl, I'm twelve years old, and I'm in a wheelchair.

Let _that_ sink in.

I've been in a wheelchair for ten years, car accident, blah de blah de blah! I don't want to go into detail about it. That doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is I'm in a world where The Doctor doesn't exist. Well he does but, in a T.V. show. It's kinda hard to except but hey, every Whovian has to eventually.

So, I has a brother, two sisters, and a mom and a dad. Fun right? Well we have our problems but, we're there for each other. Most of the time. I have a best friend. She is in love with Doctor Who as well. Though her favorite Doctor is eleven while mine is ten. (He just always seemed like the best. I don't have a crush on him. I actually have a crush on someone else. But more on that never.) She is probably the best human being ever. Besides me.

Though I really wish I was from Gallifrey.

That's not my only dream though. I have others. Like, I want to go to college at Yale, and become a figure skater/author/actor/dirt bike racer/secret agent (of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Astrophysicist. I have big dreams.

Anywhoozies! I told you all of that to get to this. My story is very different from your usual one. I ended up in Doctor Who. No really though! This is the story, and welcome to it.

...

I had been in my room, in my bed, playing on my iPad when I grew tired all of a sudden. I checked the time. 7:30.

"What the flux-capacitor is going on?" I asked myself in confusion. I could feel my eyes growing heavy and I tried to shake it away. Didn't work. I began looking around. There was no reason to stay up, in fact I needed to wake up early anyways. I laid down and cuddled with my Michelangelo (yes, the turtle) build-a-bear. "I wish I could travel with The Doctor." I whispered as I fell asleep.

When I woke up that morning however, I would find things way out of place.

A/N: So yeah! That's my idea. Tell me if I should continue or not. I mean, I thought it would be interesting but if no one likes it, I'll take it down. I know I should update my other stuff but I have so much writer's block! Ugh! This, _hopefully_ , will help fix me! So yeah! See ya later. Byeeeee!


	2. Where am I?

Like **_WAY_** out of place.

First, I realize I am not in bed. Next, I'm not even in my house. Then? I'm outside and in my electric wheelchair.

"What in Gredo's name?" I look around but can't figure out where I am. I decide maybe my family's pulling a prank on me or something. I begin moving my chair (by pushing on the joystick) and head down the sidewalk. I feel really cold so I look down. I'm wearing my blue jeans, black converse, purple long-sleeved shirt (it has three girls figure skating on it) and my jean jacket that has fleece sleeves. I look around and realize it must be Christmas time.

I continue on my way 'til I find a disregarded newspaper on the ground. I reach down and pick it up. (Oh! BTW... She can only use her left arm and that's it.) I look at the front page and search for something that will clue me in to where I am.

Then I see the date.

 _December 16, 2005._

"What the hell-honking piece of-Shut the front door." I look around and begin to think that this might not be a prank. _Dream maybe?_ I drop the paper and pinch myself to find that I'm wide awake. "But... That's impossible... I can't be... What?" I listen closely. The people here are... Talking with British accents. Like in Doctor Who.

 _Like in Doctor Who!_

 _No! No no! No! I am not in Doctor Who! No way! Doctor Who is a television show!_ I think in a panic. "Oh I'm so screwed." I whimper. I begin zooming through the crowds, trying to find some sort of angle to explain that this isn't real. But it's becoming more and more unlikely. _Okay. Okay. I'm in the wrong time. But that doesn't mean I'm in the Doctor Who-inverse right? Right? Oh god. What am I going to do? I'm in the wrong time zone, wrong universe, and to top it all off I'm alone._ I look around desperately. "Of all the Whovians... Why did it have to be me?" I wonder aloud.

 _Okay. I can't use my real accent. I'll attract attention. Then people will begin asking me where my parents are and it won't end well. Using a British one will have to do. Good thing I've practiced. I have to keep a low profile too. I really don't want anyone to pay much attention to me. I could get UNIT or Torchwood on my tail. That won't end well either. I just have to wait it out until The Doctor arrives. But wait what am I going to do when he does arrive? I can't exactly ask him to take me with him. I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now I've got about ten days until The Doctor arrives, no place to sleep in, and no money. I'm gonna need to do something to get money to get a small hotel or something until The Doctor arrives. Maybe I could sing. What songs came out around this time? Oh never mind! I'll sing old Disney songs. They have Disney in this universe right? Well they have muppets._

I zoom down the street and then quickly stop. I look at my wheelchair and try to turn it on. It's dead. "Oh no." I whisper. I look around the chair and remember that there's a manual button just in case. I press it and suddenly giant manual chair tires come out from the inside and go up onto the sides. "What the... It doesn't do that." I look at the tires and touch them a bit. "Okay. New universe, new chair." I begin manually rolling myself forward. "This is going to be one hell of an adventure."

A/N: okay! That's it. I hope you guys liked it! I know it's a little rushed but really I didn't have that good of ideas. Anyways thanks for the review, follows, and favorite! Tell me what you think and maybe any ideas through PM. Again I'm really grateful for all of things that you guys have done. I'll update soon! Bye!


	3. Singing for London

I sigh while pushing my tires, one at a time. My arm grows very tired and I need to take a break soon. Stopping in a small section with barely any people I look around. It seems like a good place to get money for a small motel or something. Maybe.

As I was sizing the small area up, my eyes caught a black hat in the street. I could use that to collect money in. Rolling over, I picked it up and then went back to my spot.

Setting down the hat in front of me and glancing around one last time, I take a deep breath. And slowly exhale. What song am I going to do? _Let's see, let's see... What modern-ish Christmas songs do I know? When did the Grinch come out? Before I was born obviously. That was before two-thousand-and-three so... I guess that could work._

Being thankful that for my singing and acting lessons, I choose my favorite song from The Grinch and quietly begin to sing.

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Why can't I find you?_

 _Why have you gone away?_

I get glances but nothing really other than that. Now it is time I sing louder.

 _Where is the laughter you used to bring me?_

 _Why can't I hear music play?_

More people begin looking and some had stopped to listen.

 _My world is changing,_

 _I'm rearranging,_

 _Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

A small crowd had surrounded me and some people are placing money in the hat.

 _Where are you Christmas? Do you remember_

 _The girl you used to know?_

 _I'm not the same one, see what the time's done,_

 _Is that why you have let me go?_

People are smiling and I'm pretty sure I see a lady tear up. I grow slightly confused but continue singing anyways.

 _Christmas is here,_

 _Everywhere, oh,_

 _Christmas is here,_

 _If you care, oh,_

 _If there is love in your heart and your mind,_

 _You will feel like Christmas all the time,_

 _I feel you, Christmas, I know I've found you,_

 _You never fade away,_

 _The joy of Christmas stays here inside us,_

 _Fills each and every heart with love,_

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Fills your heart with love..._

As I finish they begin to clap and more people put money in. I smile shyly and quickly begin going through more Christmas songs in my head. _What about Polar Express? When did that come out? 2004? So just last year? It's probably popular right now so I should choose a song from there. Man, it's been a long time since I've sung this... Let's see I'm twelve so... Six or seven years. I know why to. I made a fool of myself last time. But I won't this time. Right?_ Taking a slow breath, I go over the lyrics once more and sing.

 _La, la, la, la la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la, la_

People smile at my next choice causing my heart to jump into my throat. I can't screw this up. I need the money.

 _I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe,_

 _That even though it's far he'll find me Christmas Eve,_

 _I guess that Santa's busy 'cos he's never come around,_

 _I think of him, when,_

 _Christmas comes to town,_

I'm so thankful for my singing lessons. Mentally I remind myself to thank Molly my music teacher later. Then I begin to wonder. Will I ever be able to get home? I feel panicked but continue to sing.

 _The best time of the year when everyone comes home,_

 _With all this Christmas cheer it's hard to be alone,_

 _Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around,_

 _It's so much fun, when,_

 _Christmas comes to town,_

As I begin to umm... 'Ahh' the instrumental, I realize what I'm stuck in. I'm alone. Somewhere really far away from my family. What am I supposed to do? Will I ever get home? What if the show is different from this? What if The Doctor is bad or thinks I'm a time sensitive creature in need of being put down?

 _Presents for the children wrapped in red and green,_

 _All the things I've heard about but never really seen,_

 _No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve,_

 _Hoping Santa's on his way,_

No... He's not like that. He's kind. And gentle. He always at least gives the bad guys a chance. And that's good because I'm not a bad guy. Right?

 _When Santa's sleigh bells ring,_

 _I listen all around,_

 _The herald angels sing,_

 _I never hear a sound,_

Oh my god... Will I be considered a bad guy? Because I know what's going to happen will The Doctor try to kill me? No! The Doctor is good. He would never hurt a child. Though... Donna's Christmas special he committed genocide. But that was because he lost Rose and let his emotions take over. Maybe because Rose'll still be here he won't hurt me. God, I hope I'm right.

 _And all the dreams of children once lost will all be found,_

 _That's all I want, when,_

 _Christmas comes to town,_

 _That's all I want, when,_

 _Christmas comes to town,_

I don't even realize that the song is over until they clap for me again and drop in more money. I smile shyly and let out a small "thank you". Them they all disperse, leaving me by myself. Leaning down, I pick it up the hat and find that it's filled with money.

Now, if only I knew what the currency was worth here.

A/N: okay! I'm hoping it didn't suck too much. I know it has a lot of problems and little screw-ups but I'm only writing this for fun. Meaning, it's going to be a little worse in quality compared to my other stories. I know I know. It's not all that great but it was just an idea I got and quickly wrote down. I hope I can update soon but I'm pretty busy so until next time, may the Force be with you!


	4. Is That Who I Think It Is?

I look around at all the people walking by. Parents buying gifts for their children, others buying things for their significant other. I sigh. How am I gonna get home?

Deciding to take this one step at a time, I put the hat in my lap and begin rolling down the street. As I begin getting a faster pace, I hit a bump and all my money spills onto the ground.

"No." I reach down and begin picking up the money and someone kneels down in front of me.

"Let me help you with that." My eyes widen and I freeze. I know that voice. That american accent. I look at him and almost squeal in excitement. It is the one and only Captain Jack Harkness. I stare at him for a moment as he hands me the money.

"T-thanks." I can't help the smile that comes to my face. I always thought he was funny.

"So you're not from here either?" He asks me.

"Umm... No. Me and my parents are on a... Vacation." _I just lied to Captain Jack Harkness. Oh my God!_ I want to squeal and ask to take a picture but I don't.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?" He asks.

"Umm... They're uh... Heh..." I look around for a moment, trying to come up with a reasonable lie. "I'm not so sure. But I think they're getting a cab." I finally reply. "They told me to ask someone about the currency here." I seriously can't believe I'm lying to Captain Jack Harkness! "Do you have a moment to help me sir?" I ask. He holds his hand out to shake.

"Not sir, Captain Jack Harkness. And what's your name?" He asks as we shake hands.

"M-" _Wait! I can't tell him my real name. I can't tell anyone. There might already be a Mercedes in this universe. Shit! I need to make something up! And fast._ "Destiny-Taylor Christopher." _Really?! My siblings names?! Why couldn't I have picked something else?!_

"Well Destiny I would be glad to help you." He explains the whole currency thing to me and I ask a few questions and he answers. It takes probably ten minutes then we are saying goodbye. "Alright. Well I gotta go and uh... Meet a friend." He lies.

"Bye Captain Jack!" I wave and he disappears. _I just met Captain Jack Harkness! Oh my gosh! I just can't believe it! This is too crazy!_

I smile and continue on my way. Now I just need to find a motel to stay in for a few nights. And figure out what to do.


	5. Someone Wants Me Alive

I soon find a motel and say that my parents are still unpacking the Taxi and that they want to just head to the room. So with some odd looks and a more than hesitant person to hand me the key, I go to the room.

Shutting the door behind me, I sigh with exhaustion. Pushing a manual chair with one arm is really difficult. I roll over to the bed and toss the empty hat into it. I had enough money to pay for two days and three nights so I'm gonna need to get more money soon. I decide to just take a break from my wheelchair and just relax on the bed for a while.

I take my seat belt off and think about how to transfer myself. I've never done it before. At least not alone. You Are Not Alone. That's gonna happen next year. The Year That Never Was. I'm going to get home before then, won't I?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I try and figure out how to get onto the bed. There's no guarantee that I'll get home and I don't want to think about it. Moving my armrest aside and making sure the chair is aligned with the bed, I put my hand on the seat with my arm straight and then put my other elbow on the other side. Beginning to push my body up, my legs suddenly start to spaz out. "Ahh!" Falling onto the ground, and land uncomfortably on my face causing a, "Ow." I push myself back up. I find myself sitting on my knees, usually I would've tried to change positions but I'm in too much pain right now.

I bite my lip to keep from crying. I never cry. But letting a few tears slip, I can't stop. My arm hurts and I'm stuck on the floor, in London, in 2005, in a _whole other universe_ , and there's no one to help me. I know I'm twelve and should be used to taking care of myself but I'm paralyzed so I need help on a regular basis. And now I'm stuck here.

I hear something fall and then stop crying. What was that? I begin to turn my body to look in the direction of the sound. My chair fell backwards. That's odd. I crawl over to the chair and find there was a duffel bag attached to the back. I open it and see my medical supplies. My patches that stop my heart attacks, my medicine that stops my seizures, and some clothes.

Okay so whatever it is that brought me here, definitely wants me alive. Why? And what the hell brought me here?! What am I supposed to do with all this?! I'm alone! I can't even get off the floor! How am I supposed to do anything?!

Continuing to look through the bag, my eyes land on a paper with writing on it. Picking it up, It reads.

 ** _I brought you here for a reason. Save lives, save The Doctor, travel though time and space, and run. Run with him for was long as you can. Never let him leave you or forget about you. Guide him through everything, make him able to save more lives because remember 'Time Can Be Re-Written', and it would make sense for you to re-write history, Writing Child Far From Home..._**

 ** _Love, From, You'll find out who I am soon enough._**

I read through it a dozen more times but find no answers to who it could be. Though it was signed like The Doctor it couldn't be him. It said to _save and guide_ him and he doesn't even know I exist so he couldn't have brought me here. Unless there's a huge paradox. Not likely. Was it River? It was sort of signed like her but there was no 'Hello Sweetie' so I don't think it was her. Though to keep me from figuring it out, she might not have written it. But River isn't discreet. She wants the whole world to know that River Song slash Melody Pond is here. Was it someone bad? Who would have that power? And why did it say love?! Why did it say Writing Child Far From Home?! It knows his future! Oh shit! What the hell am I gonna do?! The Doctor can't know! He won't be able to help me, I just have to keep this from him. When I find him that is. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now, I just need to figure out how to transfer myself.

With that, I shoved the paper back into the bag and realized something. I have A-positive blood type.

A/N: There you go! My newest chapter which took forever to write! So who wrote the note? Who brought her there? What's going to happen? Well finning out is going to have to wait! I'll write the next chapter which will be longer. A lot longer. Bye!


	6. Interesting Christmas

I wake up and glance around the room. Yup. Still in Doctor Who-inverse. Great.

 _Not_.

As I begin waking up, I realize today is the twenty-fourth of December. _Doctor!_ I quickly get dressed in my clothes that I had come here in and transfer myself back into my chair. Turns out, the new chair had a button on it that makes it easier to transfer. I can grab onto a bar and pull myself onto the chair or push myself off. Found it a few weeks ago. So yeah. Been taking care of myself.

Who's the best little wheelchair girl?

Shut up.

I feel sweat on my forehead and remember something really bad.

 _I can't sweat._

You see I have a medical condition. And I get autonomic disreflexic episodes. I get sweaty, my heart beat quickens, and I can have a stroke if they aren't stopped soon enough.

So this is scary.

I quickly check my patch (which I've change twice since I've been here) and I realize it fell off. I grab my bag to get a new one and when I open the box, I find it's empty.

"Shit." I mutter to myself. "Okay. Okay. Calm down Dessie." Yes I've been calling myself that. I wanted to call my sister that but she never let me. So now Mercy is Dessie. And Dessie is English. "Don't panic. I'll be fine. Once I meet The Doctor I'll get him to help me. Maybe he can get me longer-lasting patches. Or _something_ of the sort." Thinking of it, how am I gonna travel with The Doctor like the note said? I can't just roll up to him and be like 'hey there Doctor! I'm Destiny and I'm stuck in this dimension. I need help getting out.' You might as well sign me up for the cause of a paradox that could ensue. I'll have to wing it I guess.

Putting my bag on the back of my chair, I begin rolling out of the hotel room.

...

After I signed out of the hotel and began on my way down the street, I hear a noise. I gasp and smile and roll my chair as fast as I can. When I stop, I can see the Tyler's flat and stare when Jackie runs into the street and Mickey runs right past me.

Okay, things are going exactly as the show. So far...

"Mickey!" Jackie cried.

"Jackie, it's the TARDIS!"

"I know, I know, I heard it. She's alive, Mickey. I said so, didn't I? She's alive!"

"Just shut up a minute."

"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asked. And the TARDIS came crashing through the street. Almost hitting Mickey and Jackie causing the two to get on the ground. And the TARDIS landed.

 _Right in front of me._

My eyes grew wide with shock and excitement. Then out stepped The tenth Doctor still in nine's clothes. He looked around me at the sky and began talking just like the show.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it!" He looked straight at me and the grin on his face grew. "Hello! And who are you?" He asked.

"Um..." I was so shocked and excited I didn't know how to respond.

" _Um_. What an unfortunate name." He turned around to the others. "Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it?" He leaned onto their shoulders, trying to remember. "No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" He announced as he fell unconscious.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked. I remember the words in my mind as Rose says them.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor." Rose explained.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked. I stared as they picked him up and took him to the flat. _Just twenty-four hours. Twenty-four and then The Doctor is gonna be working again. God, I make it sound like he's a thing that's broken. He kind of is though. At least when he's regenerating._

I take a deep breath and stare at the TARDIS with a smile. _This is so cool! It's the real thing! Not a prop or anything fake, but the real thing! Ahh! I'm in fangirl heaven!_ I'm so excited I completely forget about my medical issues.

Until I start trembling furiously. I sigh deeply and wipe my face with my sleeve. _Just twenty-four hours._

...

I'm not sure how long it's been but I know the Santa's will be here soon. How? It's night and Rose and Mickey just ran into the building. In fact, here come the Santa bots now. I watch as they slowly make their way towards the flat and then...

 _Turn_.

They turn and look at me, as if deciding something. My eyes widen as my mouth falls agape.

"S-Shoo. Be gone!" I make a shoo motion with my hand but they just continue to stare at me. Then after a few moments they turn back towards the Powell Estate. They take a step back, and disappear.

 _Odd._

Why were they looking at me? I'm not special, nor am I important. Taking a shaky breath, I glance towards the Powell Estate and see the shimmering gold light floating into the atmosphere.

 _And towards me._

It's flying right at me. My eyes widen as I gasp and suddenly inhale the regeneration energy.

 _It's cold. And hot. At the same time. It itches and soothes. It feels awful and wonderful. I feel like I can't breathe but my lungs are full of oxygen. It's weird._ Wait a minute.

 _Humans can't handle Time Lord energy._

I look down at my hands, they're glowing. My whole body is glowing. _Am I changing?_ I can feel every cell in my body and it hurts a lot. I want to cry but I can't. I want to scream but lungs are too dried out.

And for one second, just one measly second. I can feel _everything_. _The earth spinning around the sun. The whole universe expanding. I know everything and everyone and then..._

It stops.

I gasp for breath and look around, making sure no one saw that. When I look at the sky I can see it's getting light. Maybe that was longer than I thought. Then a huge thought hits me like a brick.

 _Did I change?_

Quickly, I look around on the ground, searching for anything with a reflection in it. I find a shard of glass and hold it up...

I'm okay. I'm normal. I look the same exact way I did before.

With a sigh of relief I drop the glass and smile. Then I see all the people walking up to the roofs as I get a huge wave of pain over my body and begin shivering furiously with sweat pouring down my face.

 _The regeneration energy must've stopped my heart attack, or at least, delayed it a bit._ Then another thought occurs to me.

 _Why am I not being controlled?_

 _Maybe in this universe it was a different blood type. Or... The regeneration energy. Did the energy change my blood type? No way! It couldn't have. Not without changing my face and I look the exact same. Then again, Ten-two slash ten point five? Maybe my blood type changed. But I can't worry about that now. They're gonna come out here soon and I've got to hide. They can't see me. Not yet anyways._

I quickly roll my chair behind a few bins, making sure that I'm leaning down as to not be seen.

With a sigh, I wipe my face and my body is wracked with shivers. It hurts so badly I just want to cry. _I would if they're were any water in my system. Thinking of which, when was the last time I had something to drink? Or eat? Funny how a week and a few days of barely eating can get you to forget and not be hungry anymore. I probably look a bit thinner. Why do I even care about this?! I'm stuck in another dimension with aliens that could kill me at any point and I'm thinking about if I'm thin or not!_

And suddenly the ground shakes causing me to look up. There's the ship. Not long now. I begin softly humming while the words play in my head.

 _Hold on now,_

 _Not long to wait,_

 _Till they bring back Gallifrey._

I sigh as I think about that. I really hope I'm home before this happens. I don't want to see The Doctor die.

Quickly shrugging away the thought, I look back at the TARDIS as I hear Rose, Mickey, and Jackie arguing and talking. I watch as Rose and Mickey drag The unconscious tenth Doctor into the blue box. _They'll disappear in..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _Wait._

 _What?_

I quickly rub my eyes and realize there's a blue light around me too.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! NO! This can't be happening!_

And now I'm on the space ship.

 _Shit._

 _Why am I here? I'm not important. I don't matter. Maybe it was a mistake and they won't notice me._

 _I'm wrong._

A Sycorax walks over to me and begins pushing my chair towards Harriet Jones, her translater, Rose, and Mickey. My eyes widen. _I could change things too much and that would be a very bad thing._

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" I ask the alien. He just hisses at me and sticks me beside Rose.

"This young child, she sees, she knows everything. And that yellow girl, she has the clever blue box. Therefore, they speak for your planet." Harriet's translator slash personal assistant says. My eyes must be the size of dinner plates. What am I gonna do when Rose tells The Doctor about _that_? I'm so distracted, I don't notice my breathing becoming thin and ragged. Or my heart pounding in my chest so hard that I'm shaking.

"But they can't." Harriet argues.

"She can't, but I can." Rose replied nodding towards me a bit.

"Don't you dare." Mickey threatened.

"Someone's got to be The Doctor."

"But they'll kill you!" Harriet yelled, reaching to grab onto Rose.

"Never stopped him." Rose pointed out, pushing her away.

 _True_.

I stared as this happened. I can't even do anything right now. I'm not willing to argue with Rose about being able to reason with the Sycorax. Though I know how to do it, I'm not The Doctor and I'm really scared. I'm worried about things going differently because of me. I can't let on that I know anything and I don't want to overreact trying to make myself believable. I decide to just say silent until someone talks to me. It'll be better.

Rose takes a step forward in front of me as she begins.

"I-um-I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of... The Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and uh... The Gelth Confederacy as um... sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and-oh-the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace. Mm." I sigh as I put my head in my hand and all the Sycorax laugh. The Sycorax begins talking with Harriet's PA translating.

"You are very, very funny. And now you two are going to die." A Sycorax pushed me beside Rose and I grit my teeth. _Okay, time to react._

"Leave them alone!" Harriet yells.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey cries.

"Leave them alone." Harriet and Mickey are dragged back as the leader walks up to us.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words, and silent bystander? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness." The leader walks up to Rose and hisses in her face. "Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you two are the best your planet can offer as champions..." And here's when I notice the English.

"Then your world will be gutted..."

"Then your world will be gutted.."

"And your people enslaved." The leader practically growls out.

"Hold on, that's English." The assistant points out.

"He's talking English." Harriet agrees.

"You're talking English." Rose tells the alien.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." He replies. _That's nice, thanks_.

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asks. I nod.

"Yeah, that's English."

"Definitely English."

"I speak only Sycoraxic!"

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..." Everyone turns around towards the TARDIS to see the doors are opened by none other than, The tenth Doctor.

"Did you miss me?" He asks. _Way to sound like Moriarty, there Doctor._ I stare at him in awe, my mind barely comprehending this. I'm having a fangirl attack. _It's The Doctor in the TARDIS! Ahhhhhh!_ I want to take pictures and fangirl so badly but I can't. I close my mouth (which I hadn't noticed was open) and smile.

 _He's real. He's real. He's real._

I remember something really important and back up, missing the electric whip by a few inches. The Doctor catches it and pulls it from the Sycorax's grip.

"You could have someone's eye out with that." The Doctor tossed it aside.

"How dare-" He takes the staff and breaks it on his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, _you_ , just wait. I'm busy." The Doctor turns around and looks at us. "Mickey, hello! And Um! Is that your real name?" He asks causing me to shake my head. "Hm. And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like _This Is Your Life_." He walked over to Rose next. "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" He asked seriously.

"Uh, different." Rose answered.

"Good different or bad different?" He asked.

"Just different." She answered again.

"Am I _ginger_?"

"No, you're just sort of brown." Rose explained.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He whines like a child as he backs up and points at Rose. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"He's the Doctor." Rose agreed.

"Doctor who?" I wondered aloud unsuspiciously.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked, ignoring me. _Every fangirl has said your first question Harriet_.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God." Harriet gasped.

"Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt." The leader Sycorax cuts in.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." The Doctor turns to him and smiles.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I don't know!" The Doctor yells, mocking the way the Sycorax had talked. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He explained as he began walking. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? _Sexy_?" He winks and clicks his tongue at Rose. "Right old misery? _Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck?_ _I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."_ He turns around and sees the giant red button. _"_ And how am I going to react when I see this? A great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He got down and opened it up, placing his finger inside and getting the red liquid on it. "And what've we got here? Blood?" He tasted it. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron." He shudders as he wipes his hand on the robe. I notice all the glances he keeps giving me and shift uncomfortably, he can't know. Not yet. "Ah, but that means... Blood control. _Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years_." He smiled. "You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should _never, ever, ever_ be pressed, then I just want to do this." He slammed his hand down on it causing everyone to freak.

"No!" I already know about blood control obviously so I don't react that badly. The Doctor notices and sneaks a glance at me.

 _It's weird, it's like he knows that there's something I'm hiding and he's trying to figure me out. I know he won't though. Not with his head all messed up. Maybe tomorrow he'll be able to focus on me but for right now, I'm glad he can't._ _If he finds out, I'm most certainly screwed. He'll do something to me. I'm not sure what but, I know it won't be good. He could trap me in a mirror. He could lock me in a room on the TARDIS without my wheelchair, he could-_ _Wait, what?! The Doctor wouldn't do that. He's good. He's kind. He helps people. He saves people. He helped Lazlo, or rather will help Lazlo. He tried to help the Daleks, he even tried to save the Time Lords for crying out loud! He's a good person, he's not gonna do anything to me. Especially since I'm a kid._ _Though, he could wipe my memory. All memories of my home and I'd never know. He could to get me to stop talking about it. Or if I'm depressed just a quick bop on the head and Mercy no longer exists._ _But the problem with that is I'm not Mercy anymore. It's like Alice in Wonderland. I don't know who I am anymore. I mean, I do but, it's weird. I-pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Ahh! Pain!_

My episodes are getting worse. I'm aching all over and my body is shaking so much I feel like I'm about to pass out.

I realize that I have been zoning out for such a long time. The Doctor and the Sycorax (that's probably a fanfic somewhere) are on the ground kneeling. The sword fight! He's gonna lose his hand.

We watch the whole fight. I'm not sure who but someone brought me outside to keep watching. And it all went exactly like it was supposed to. I was thankful for that. I hadn't changed much. Not yet at least.

The fight's over, the Sycorax leader fell, so yeah. We all go inside and The Doctor does his little 'Earth is Defended' speech and we're back in town.

"Where are we?" Rose asks.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey cheered.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor held up his hand to signal Mickey to stop. The ship flew away and everyone cheered. Except for me. I know what's about to happen, I have to stop it. I watch as they do their whole cheers and hugs and sigh. I miss my family and my friends.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

"My Doctor."

"Prime Minister." Those two hug and I frown. _In two minutes they're gonna be threatening each other. Unless I stop it. I have to stop it_.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." And then that's when we all heard it.

"Rose!" Jackie came running down the street.

"Mum!"

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor looked at me and I smiled nervously. Before he could say anything though he heard Rose talking, momentarily saving me. I quickly back away and notice the PA was on his phone. _No! No no no!l_

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready." He say to Harriet after a moment. I gasp.

"No." I barely croak out as my body starts trembling uncontrollably again.

"Tell them to fire." Harriet answers.

"No! You can't!" I cough out.

"Fire at will." He commands into his phone.

"No!" I finally yell but I'm too late. The lasers come up all around and incinerate the ship. My mouth falls open. I could've saved them but I was too late.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asks. I can tell that The Doctor already knows, he's really angry.

"That was murder." The Doctor growls causing me to back up.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." I watch, nervously biting my lip.

"But they were leaving." I stare sorrowfully, I could have saved them but I didn't.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves." I begin shivering and shaking again and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race." I grit my teeth as he says that. I always do but this time it really hurt for some reason. Probably because I'm human.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." I glare at her. _We wouldn't want them killed!_

"Then I should have stopped you." _You were busy, I should have Doctor._

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." I hold my breath because I'm in so much pain. I think I can hold out just a few more seconds though.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." _Oh trust me, he is._

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." _One_.

"I don't think so."

"Six words." _Two_.

"Stop it!"

"Six." _Three._

 _Shit. Oh no. That's bad. Three six's. Bad. Very bad. Ahh pain! Pain! Pain!_

The Doctor walks over to the PA and whispers.

"Don't you think she looks tired?" Then he walks awa- towards me. He begins walking up to me while staring. "And now for you." He adds. I suddenly get really dizzy.

"Uhh..." With a gasp, I collapse onto the ground in pain. He quickly runs over to help. _I forgot to put my seatbelt on! Dang it!_ Getting on the ground and leaning over me, he scans me with his eyes. "Ah. It hurts. Help." I whimper.

"What does? What hurts? Tell me, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Chest pains. I can feel my heart beating in my chest wildly. Dizziness. And that's bad. I never get dizzy." I point out.

"Okay okay. Um... What's your name?" He asks.

"Mer-Destiny. Destiny Taylor-Christopher." I answer. He looks at me unsure but still replies.

"Alright Destiny, you're just gonna have to trust me." He leans down, places his forehead to mine, puts his hands on either side of my temples and suddenly everything goes dark.

A/N: alright! Done! Finally! With this chapter! I don't even know how many times I rewrote this chapter. Anywhoozies please review and tell me what you think and I'll write you guys later! Bye!


	7. Wake Up And Meet The Time Lord

My eyelids are so heavy but I've got to get up. I open my eyes and blink a few times to get them to focus. Once they do, I see The Doctor sitting in a...

Wait.

There he is, The tenth Doctor. Just sitting in a chair beside me. I gasp as I sit up quickly causing him to jump. Of course, I was gasping in shock and slight excitement but he obviously thinks I'm scared.

"It's okay! It's okay!" He yells as he gets up and turns on the light. "It's me. The Doctor, I fixed you up. Remember, you were sick?" He asks. I nod slowly. Then I notice that I'm not covered in sweat and feel a lot better. Well aside from feeling the earth spinning. It's weird, it's like, I can feel everything moving but it doesn't bother me like it usually would.

"What happened?" I ask quietly, still in shock.

"What do you remember?" He asks.

"I umm... I think I got sick and passed out." I answer slowly. _I remember him trying to talk to me and then knocking me out with his Time Lord telekinesis but I can't let on I know he's alien and why do I have a bad feeling? Like there's something wrong about this picture? It's not The Doctor giving me a bad feeling, so what is it?_

"Yes. You were sort of... Well... Having a heart attack from autonomic disreflexic episodes." He tells me.

"Yeah. My patches ran out. I don't know what happened. They sort of stopped lasting long at all and then I ran out." I explain.

"Well you don't have to worry about that any longer. I cured you. See? You're not wearing a patch and you haven't had any episodes."

"What? How?" I ask.

"I told you, I'm The Doctor, I help people. _Well_ sometimes. _Well_ when they ask for my help. _Well_ even when they don't."

"Anyways, that still doesn't explain _how_ you did it." I point out causing him to sigh and sit down in the chair.

"Oh all right. You saw, with the Sycorax, the aliens from earlier, they had different technology right?" I nod. "Well they aren't the only other species in the universe, there are billions and billions of others." My eyebrows furrow, what is he getting at here? "They all have their own types of illnesses and remedies and ways to fix people when they're hurt. So I used something... _Alien_. They're called Nanogenes, they fix the people who need it, as long as they have a subject to go off of." He seems nervous to tell me this, why? "So I used myself and they fixed you up."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, why are you so nervous about this?" I ask.

"Well I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord. And before I was able to stop them, they changed you... They found traces of Time Lord energy in your blood and sort of... Connected the dots... I'm sorry but Destiny, you're no longer a human. You're a Time Lady." My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat. _Oh my god! I can't be! I'm supposed to be human! I bet that's why I can feel the earth moving! Time Lord senses! Oh my god! I can't believe this! What am I gonna do when I get home?!_

I must be hyperventilating or something because The Doctor gets on the bed next to me and pulls me into a hug.

 _It's okay. It's okay._

 _What the heck? Why can I hear you in my head?_ I decide to sensor myself when The Doctor's in my head.

 _That's one of the things we have. We can communicate telepathically but only if we come into physical contact. When we aren't touching, we can't communicate like this._

"Are there any other things you need to tell me?" I ask out loud, looking into his old eyes. He looks at me odd. "Look, do you want me to have a major freak out or do you want me to be calm?" I ask.

"Umm... Your biology has changed a bit... You're not gonna sleep nearly as much as you used to."

 _Okay_.

"You've got two hearts now instead of one plus, a binary vascular system."

 _Two hearts? Why-oh! I can feel them now. Fun. And kinda gross._

"And... You know what I said, about the Nanogenes, how they healed you and I couldn't stop them?" He asks. He's nervous again, I can tell.

"Yeah."

"Well... They cured your spinal cord injury." He tells me slowly. "It might take a little getting used to but, you can walk." I stare at him incredulously for a moment. _What? I haven't walked in ten years. I don't even know how to anymore. I've always wanted to but it never happened. How can that be? How could I have not noticed feeling my legs until now?_

 _You were so busy with waking up and your other new senses that it was barely noticeable._

 _It's weird having someone talking to me in my mind. It's like Professor X from X-men. I am such a nerd!_

 _That's alright. Being a nerd can be a good thing._

 _Not when you're me._

 _Why is that?_

"No reason!" I quickly yell, pulling out of the hug. "Anyways, Umm... What happens now?" I ask.

"Well I should probably get you back home." He answers. Shit!

"Um, I can't go home." I say slowly.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Umm... My parents aren't exactly... Here."

"Where are they?" He asks.

"They're..." I sigh, looking anywhere but him. "It's complicated." I finally decide to say.

"How?"

"It just... Is okay? I don't want to talk about it." I quickly pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them with my arms wrapped around my legs. I can feel tears stinging my eyes but I can't let them fall. _I haven't cried this whole time and I'm certainly not going to now!_

"It's alright to cry. It doesn't make you any weaker of a person." He tells me, rubbing my back gently. I take a shaky breath just trying to keep calm and not break into sobs. I stare at the carpeted floor for a long minute. "Alright. You can come with me." I look back at him, trying as hard as I can to hold back my smile. _The Doctor just offered for me to travel with him in his TARDIS! Oh my god! I can't believe it!_ I put up a fake confused face.

"What do you mean _come with you_?" I ask.

"Well, you having no parents anymore _and_ being a different species, you could come with me." He explains. I look unsure and thank God in my mind for giving me acting lessons.

"Where?" I ask.

"Anywhere." I raise an eyebrow. "I've... Sort of... Got this time machine. Well time _and space_ machine anyway, I live there. With my... Companion Rose. Rose, she's a human. This is actually her house but... We-we travel in time and space and go on adventures. It's dangerous and there are rules but I'd love for you to come with us." He smiles.

"Everything you just said sounds impossible." I say causing his smile to slightly falter. "But amazing at the same time." I smile back. "I mean, I guess I could make time in my schedule for this." I add. His smile gets bigger as he pulls me into another hug while he laughs.

 _Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?_

A/N: I did it! Two chapters! One da You! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haven't done that in a few weeks! Anywhoozies thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter and hopefully this one! I appreciate it! And what do you guys think? Did I do okay? Too OOC? How long is she gonna last until she cracks like an egg? You'll see! All in good time! Anyways I hope you leave a review again and tell me what you guys think! Bye!


	8. The Start Of Something Blue

A/N: okay Hello! Thank you guys and girls, for reading and reviewing. I'm ready for The Doctor to just find out but I can't let it happen yet. I have a specific time in the story for that so yeah! Enjoy the chapter.

As we pull out of the hug I realize something and gasp loudly. "Where's my jean jacket?" I ask.

"Oh that! It's with all your other stuff, it should be in the other room. I'll come bring it to you, if you want."

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"Okay. I'll be right back. " He then leaves as a thought occurs to me. _Why didn't he use Rose for the Nanogenes?_

My thoughts are cut short as he enters the room and sets my bag on the bed beside me. The first thing I notice is my jean jacket lying on top of it. I quickly grab it and cling to it like a life line. It's the only thing I have left of my old life. All the clothes that I had found in the bag had been new and not even mine when I came here. So I am most definitely not letting go of my jacket.

"Thank you." I say as I tighten my grip on the jacket and stare at it with tears in my eyes.

"Your welcome." He must notice the tears in my eyes because he moves the bag over and sits next to me, gently putting an arm around my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asks. I wipe away my unshed tears and sigh.

"Yeah. I just... Miss it." I need to stop thinking about it, I don't want to cry right now. "But there's nothing I can do about it." I say, looking at him.

"You could go back to them. I could take you, in my spaceship." He says. I laugh slightly.

"It sounds weird every time you say it." I smile but it quickly falls. "But even with your spaceship, I don't think I'll be able to get home. At least... Not for a while."

"And why not?" He asks.

"It's complicated. I wish I could tell you but... I just can't." I sigh, looking back down at my jacket.

"Right!" The Doctor yells as he stands up. "Well, you should probably get some sleep. You've had a very long day. We'll be leaving tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok." I reply quietly as I look up at him and meet his eyes. Those old eyes full of so much emotion. I didn't know anyone could feel that many. I'm not even sure what to call them, but they're definitely there.

"Goodnight." He walks out and shuts the door causing me to sigh.

 _What am I going to do now? I mean, how do I hide my knowledge of the future but still save people? How do I do anything without making it noticeable. Because, The Doctor is obviously going to be breathing down my neck all the time and that might change things a lot more than they're supposed to. Ugh! I wish that note had given me a little more about all this. Or at least a name, I mean who the hell brought me here? And why am I here? This makes no sense!_

 _Okay. Okay. Just keep calm, you got this._

 _Yeah yeah everything's going to be fine._

 _Oh and on top of all that, I'm going crazy._

 _No not crazy, just remember The Doctor said he had thousands of voices chatting away inside his head so..._

 _Just ignore us._

 _Yup!_

 _You know what? I'm going to sleep and when I wake up you will be silent._

With that, I lay down and close my eyes, my arms still tightly wrapped around my jean jacket as I fall sleep.

...

When I wake up, I see The Doctor staring at me and I gasp while sitting up. He suddenly jumped too, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Geez, Doctor! Don't-don't do that." I say as my breathing goes back to normal. _Oh leave him alone-shut up!_

"Sorry. I was just..." I look up at him curiously. "Well..." He sighs. "Anyways, it's almost time to go, I'd better get Rose and tell her." He stands up and walks over to the door and then looks expectantly at me. "C'mon." I stare nervously, unsure of what I'm supposed to do as I move my legs over the side of the bed.

 _What do I do? What do I do?!_

"Umm... Yeah. How do I do that?" I ask. He begins to stare at me confused.

"What are you.." And now he realizes it. "Oh!" The Doctor walks back to the bed and holds his hands out. "Sorry. I just forgot." I stare at his hands for a moment like they'll explode if I touch them. "Don't worry. It's alright." He says causing me to gently place my hands in his.

Both of my hands working. Never thought I'd see this.

He gently wraps his hands around mine and begins to pull me off the bed. As my feet touch the ground I get nervous.

 _Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh._

"It's okay. You're okay." He says quietly causing me to feel a little calmer. I begin to stand and I gasp. _I'm doing it! I'm doing it!_ I smile up at The Doctor and he smiles back. Slowly he begins pulling me forward and my legs begin moving on their own accord.

One foot in front of the other.

"I'm doing it." I gasp. "I'm actually walking. Ten years later and I'm doing it." I say as happy tears fill my eyes. "I always wanted this but everyone told me it wasn't possible." I can't help it, I hug The Doctor. "Thank you." I say. I feel his arms wrap around me.

"You're welcome." And we pull away. "Now, it might be a little rough at first but you'll get the hang of it." He says as he slowly lets go of my hands. I quickly grab my jean jacket and slip it on (What? It's her favorite jacket), then I begin to take a few steps on my own. The Doctor stares at me as I walk and I can only guess what's going through his head.

"Okay. Okay. I got this. I got this." I suddenly trip over a small bunched up part of the carpet and begin to fall but The Doctor quickly catches me. "Okay. Maybe not quite." I smile at him but he stares at me uncertain as he helps me stand back up.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little clumsy." I say as he lets go of me again.

"Well, until you get used to all this. I will be helping you carry your bags." He then pulled my bag off the bed and walked to the door.

"Umm... Okay." I say as I begin walking a little unsteadily but get used to supporting myself. He opens the door and allows me to step out first, and then follows. It's quiet as we walk so I start. "So how is your _companion_ going to react to bringing _me_ with you?" I ask.

"Well, I already told her last night and we talked a bit more this morning so, she won't mind much. You still need to meet." As if on cue, the room we walked into happened to have Rose with Jackie sitting down with cups of tea.

"Hello. My name's Rose and this is my mum, Jackie." She introduced as she stood up from the sofa.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling, better?" Jackie asked as she stands up and puts her tea down, and my shy-filter-shield-thing is kicking in because I only nod silently. "You scared us all when you fell down and out of your chair. Good job we had 'im with us or else we wouldn't have known what was going on or what to do." I nod again and glance at The Doctor nervously as Jackie continues to ramble. I make my hand gently brush against his so that we can connect for a second.

 _Help!_

And I let my hand fall back to my side. I glance at The Doctor and our eyes meet for a moment. He nods then turns back to his companion.

" _Anyways_ , are you ready Rose?" He asks.

"Yeah just gotta get my things. You go on ahead I'll join you in a moment." And with that Rose goes back down the hall and The Doctor shrugs at me, and now we show ourselves out. But only after Jackie makes The Doctor promise that he will take care of Rose and me. Now we can leave.

We go outside and I see the stairs that we have to go down.

 _Right_.

The Doctor looks at me.

"Think you can do it?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Yeah. Course. Just go first." I say as I stand behind him. He smirks and walks down with me following slowly. By the time we make it to the bottom I see Mickey and my eyes widen just a bit and go back to normal before The Doctor can see.

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor states causing Mickey to come over and talk to him. Yes I say _him_. Mickey doesn't even notice me right now.

"So you're leaving then Doctor?" He asks.

"Yup." The Doctor answers.

"With Rose?" He adds.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm letting her come." Mickey seemed saddened by this. "You could too. Whole new man. New personality. Wouldn't be that hard to believe."

"No. I'm good here. Me and Rose had something once but... She's found someone else." My eyes widen at this. _Did this actually happen without me around? Oh my gosh. If only I had a video camera right now._

"Alright." Now Mickey notices me!

"Wait a minute. Is this..." He looks at The Doctor for an answer.

"Destiny." I answer as I reach out and shake his hand. "Yeah. The Doctor sorta fixed me up."

"Right. Well nice to meet ya but I've got to get up there and saw bye to Rose." Mickey explains as he starts to walk up the stairs. And now we continue on our short journey to the TARDIS.

When we get there, we stand outside of the 1950's Police Box and I stare at it. I already saw it earlier but still, I'm fangirling on the inside and want to scream from excitement but I just turn to The Doctor.

"Okay. I honestly didn't believe you about the time or space machine, or the alien thing but figured you were harmless so I listened but now? You're telling me you live with your friend over there, in a box." I say, while looking at him.

"Oh, it's much more than that." He says as he sets down my bag and walks up to the door with his key. I hope someday I get one. I watch as he opens the door and backs up for me to see. My mouth falls open as I walk in. A smile comes to my face as I turn to The Doctor.

"Okay. I believe now." I say as I continue walking in. I hear The Doctor grab my bag and walk inside but I'm too focused to care. It's the exact same as the show. The grating, the walls, the round things, the console, everything. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear The Doctor's voice.

"She's called the TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I can practically hear the smile in his voice. It's strange though, I can feel the energy in the heart of the TARDIS, and I can even feel her soul in my mind. I realize something.

Even though I miss my family a lot, this is gonna be a _fantastic_ adventure.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter but don't worry, I'll be posting the next one soon and oh yeah! I got something for you guys! Here! This is a trailer of what's to come on this season.

...

 _I kick the door as hard as I can but it won't open._

 _"Ten seconds until self-destruct." I hear the mechanical voice say causing me to groan and kick the door again._

 _"No! Not now! Just open!" I yell as I pound my fists into the stupid door._

 _"Nine."_

 _..._

 _"Alright! Alright! We get it! We understand! But if you were gonna do that you probably wouldn't want to get me to foil your plans. It's time to show yourself." The Doctor announces causing the creature to pull off its head, revealing it to be a mask. And underneath is-_

 _..._

 _"Harriet?!" I yell as I am thrown into a wall and have to push myself up. I see blood on the ground and feel my lip stinging with pain._

 _..._

 _I'm flung back by a horrible impact and when I look up, I realize I was just hit by a car and another thing._

 _I can't feel my legs anymore._

 _"Oh no." I whisper._

 _..._

 _"Doctor. Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked in a panic as she hit the glass that currently separated all three of us._

 _"I-I-" The Doctor is speechless and I groan loudly._

 _"Doctor just freaking tell her!" I yell._

 _..._

 _"Who are you?" The Doctor asks as we stare at him incredulously._

 _"No... Way." I say as I catch my breath with my shoulders rising and falling._

 _..._

 _"No! No! No! No! No! This can't happen! It's too early! Way too early!" I yell with panic rising in my voice._

 _..._

A/N continued: so yeah! What do you guys and girls think? Are you ready? Well you'll have to wait until I update! Write you soon! Hopefully!


	9. First Adventure

A/N: GOOD MORNING MY READERS! How'd ya sleep? Good? Great! Bad? I'm sorry. Meh? Okay. Wait, it's not morning for you is it? Well it is for me. Then again I'm in Japan! But still, that's no excuse for the terribly long wait. But anyways I was thinking about changing the title of my story. I mean, this one was just temporary anyways so yeah. But I was thinking about "I Won't Cry, I'll Survive" or "I'll Get By, I'll Survive" because Avril Lavigne's Alice is the theme song and if you guys have any ideas, I'd love to read them. And yes I'll give you credit. But anyways, umm... Oh yeah! DoctorWhovian18. My story was inspired by yours. A little bit. Thanks so much for the kind words. I honestly didn't know about you writing sneak peeks for your story though. And thanks for being a nice friend. I also got some inspiration from Bookgeek890. But it has its own plot and story and stuff so yeah and thanks to everyone for reviewing! I hope you enjoy!

"She's beautiful." I say as I continue to look around in awe.

"Isn't she just?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see The Doctor grinning at me and I look at him with a big smile. He's leaning on the railing next to the door with my bag set on the floor beside him. "Ready to see your room?" He asks.

"Definitely." I answer causing him to grab my bag again and begin walking.

"C'mon then." As he begins to walk through the TARDIS, I stare at the hallways we pass through. She's so different from what I had imagined. I mean sure, we see her sometimes on the show but still. The wall colors differ in certain rooms but down most of the hallways they're the same color as the time rotor. The floor is a shining silver and sorta reminds me of Cybermen metal. The ceiling is the same as the floor but I don't get much time to take in the scenery.

The Doctor stops in front of me and I almost crash into him. But luckily I stop just in time. He turns to me and backs up so I have view of a door. It's just a regular white door with a golden doorknob. _It almost looks like... Holy no way._

"Right." The Doctor sets down my bag on the floor. "I'll let you get settled in, once you're done though, just come back to the control room, you think you can remember the way alright?" I nod. _A left, two rights, another left, pass the third door on the left and twelfth door on the right so I guess I'm going to the... Wait. How do I even remember this?_

"Yeah. Yeah. I remember." I say.

"Alright. See you in a bit." He puts a hand on my shoulder and I smile then he walks back the way we came. I stand for a moment and wait until I hear his footsteps getting quieter, to pick up my bag and open the door. My jaw falls in amazement as well as the bag in my hand as I take in the bedroom.

The walls are a sky blue with white clouds. Almost like Andy's room from Toy Story except. It looks way more real and... The clouds are moving slowly around the walls. _Cool_. There is a slightly-off-shade-of-white carpet covering the whole floor. There are a few small white canvases on the walls and I stare at one. _What is it for?_ A painting appears of me staring at the white canvas and my eyes widen. _Can it paint my thoughts?_ I begin to think about the front of the TARDIS and there it is, as a painting. _Awesome!_ I walk over to the bed which has a pretty sea blue color and it almost seems as if it's the ocean? I touch it and ripples go through it even though the blanket is flat. It's like an image of water being displayed across the mattress and blanket and pillow. _Best bed ever!_

I turn around to get my bag but find it's gone. "What the..." I turn back around and walk over to a door I hadn't noticed before. When I open it, I see all my clothes hanging on hangers on a little bar like a normal closet. Except... These aren't the clothes I came with. I've never worn any of these outfits. I gently touch the wall.

"Thank you but... What did you do with all my clothes?" I ask, not caring that she could tell The Doctor. I could feel her soul when I walked, so technically there's nothing for her to tell. I hear a soft hum from under my feet but it translates in my mind.

 _They weren't exactly... You. Whoever brought you here didn't know what clothes to give you. These new clothes are perfect for you._

"Well that crosses you off the list of who could have brought me here. Wait. Are perfect for me? You don't know me."

 _Yes I do. You just don't know me. Not yet. Anyways, welcome Mercy._

She is officially the best time machine ever.

"Thank you, but next time let me decide what to keep or get rid of. I actually liked some of those clothes." I walk over to the closet and begin looking through the outfits. I find a purple long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black knee-high converse. I pull all three clothing articles out and look at them. And then I see my jean jacket that I've had since my tenth birthday. "You kept it?" I ask.

 _Of course. It's your favorite jacket. You deserve_ something _from home. Besides, it suits you._

"Thanks." I grab it and look at my clothes then the outfit in my hands. "I guess, I've been wearing this outfit since yesterday or... _Two_ days ago? Anyway, I'd better change. I'll feel better in some new clothes." I see another door and walk in to find a bathroom.

It's pretty big and looks more like a spa than anything. With all the shampoos and conditioners and whatever the heck else you can use on your hair and body. I look at myself in the mirror and stare for a minute. My hair is long (and so dark a brown it looks black sometimes) and the ends are blonde when they had originally been pink. My hair is knotted and ratty. I haven't been able to use a conditioner or anything really since I left. The only thing I really was able to do was brush it with my fingers since I barely ever got enough money to stay in the hotel let alone get some food. I never wasted my money on a hairbrush and there wasn't one in my bag. I sigh. My hair is in way worse condition than I thought.

"You think you could help me out, Old Girl?" I ask.

 _Definitely. It shouldn't take too long either. Just close your eyes and count to three._

"Should I say there's no place like home as well?" I reply sarcastically. I like her enough already that I can show my sarcastic side to her, but _only her,_ for now at least. She laughs a bit, or what I guess is laughing. It's strange. It seems like laughing but... It's... Kinda alien- _ish_ but... She _is_ an alien ship.

 _Just count_.

I sigh. "Alright whatever you say." I cover my eyes with my hands. "One..." I can feel something strange surrounding my body, head, and hair. It feels a bit like the regeneration energy, cold and hot at the same time. But it also feels like a nice warm bath, which in a way it probably _is_. "Two..." Even though my hands are covering my eyes, I can see a little bit of glowing from around my small hands.

 _Three. Look now._

I slowly let my hands fall and stare at myself in the mirror. "How..." I'm wearing the outfit I picked but that's not what I'm focused on. My hair is short and half of it is TARDIS blue, a few streaks go up and almost touch my roots.

 _Don't worry. Even if it does touch your roots, I have special conditioners to get it out so your original "rich people" hair isn't affected_.

"Thanks but why did you dress me in this and do my hair like this?" I ask.

 _Back at your home, you would've turned out like this. I would know, I can see all just like you._

"But what does that-" She cuts me off.

 _You'll know soon enough_. I sigh while staring at myself, I look so different. But I like it, it's a really cute hair style. My hair touches my shoulder and has a sort of bounciness to the end which flip outwards.

"Thanks Old Girl." I say while staring at myself and I twirl a bit. I touch my hair and find that it's _so_ soft. Looking into the mirror at my reflection I smile a bit, I really do look nice and it's all thanks to the TARDIS.(I know it's a lot of denim but hey, what can you do?) Wasn't expecting _that_ one. "Thank you so much." I say again while walking out of the bathroom. I feel the TARDIS settle a bit and am suddenly thrown off balance. "Woah!" I fall on the ground and sigh.

 _Still getting my sea-legs._

I slowly begin pushing myself up into a standing position. Now that I'm standing, I walk over to the door and leave, sneaking one last glance at my beautiful new room before I shut the door and head back to the control room.

As I enter, I see The Doctor is pressing a few buttons just by himself and I look around slowly.

"Do you like your room?" He asks causing me to instantly smile. He looks at me because I'm silent and he notices. "Oh. _Goodness_ , you've changed. Well that's different." He says causing me to frown. "But it's nice. I like it." I smile again but shyly.

"Thanks, it was the TARDIS'... _Idea_. Where's Rose?" I ask, and as if on cue, the human enters causing us both to look at her. She's wearing the hat, and jacket, and bag which she quickly puts down as she smiles at us.

"You look great." She says to me as she walks over.

"Thank you." I say again, at home I doubt anyone would have liked that I did it at first. My siblings treat my hair like their second chance since they all dyed their until it lost texture and its real color. And since my hair is "perfect" as my mom says, I... Doesn't matter, I'm not sure when I'll see them again so I don't need to get upset over them, _especially_ in front of The Doctor and Rose. They probably will think that I can't handle it and then leave me with Jackie. They can't do that to me!

"Alright. Before we go anywhere or do anything, there are some rules on which I've mentioned earlier." The Doctor announces as he turns to me. I sigh. _Great_. "Just remember, Rose has to follow these rules too. So rule number one, no wandering off." I'm trying so hard not to smile at that. It's weird (and I sound like a Mary Sue) but I seriously always wanted to hear The Doctor tell me that. "We'll be on alien planets and dealing with plenty of different things so it'd be appreciated if you just stayed by my or Rose's side at _all_ times. We don't need you getting lost and then doing something offensive to get you executed." I nod, albeit a bit uneasy. _Okay simple enough, if I get lost on an alien planet that wasn't in the show, just hide_. "Rule number two, always do _exactly_ as I say, I know this is the start of your rebellious teenager faze-at least, as a human it would be- and it would just be easier for all of us if you listened to me whenever we're in danger or almost-in-danger." I nod again. _At least he's treating me like my age and not like I'm a newborn. Wait, almost in danger? What does that mean?_ "And that's about it so, on behalf of both of us, Welcome to the TARDIS.. Ready?" I smile as he looks down at the console and pulls a lever causing us to begin flying into the time vortex. I look at what he just did and feel my head calculating how to fly the Old Girl from both my memory and my new Time Lord brain.

"Woah!" I grab onto the beautiful, _very real_ console, and hold on tightly and Rose does as well.

"So, where are we going?" Rose asks.

"Further than we've ever gone before." I smile. _My first TARDIS trip! Fangirling! Ahh! This is awesome!_ I've watched New Earth enough times to know it word for word but seeing it in real life should be completely different. Like seeing Wicked on YouTube, then watching it onstage, it gives you a whole new perspective.

After we have our worst possible turbulence landing, they gesture for me to go out first. I slowly walk to the door, continuously glancing back at them with a grin I can't keep hidden before I reach the door and open it. My mouth falls open as I see New Earth. It's _so_ much different seeing it in real life than on a tiny screen.

The sky is a beautiful blue like _Old_ Earth's but brighter. It's about ten times as bright outside as it is inside but my eyes adjust quickly. The show completely underestimates New Earth. The smell of Apple Grass is so strong that I could smell it as soon as I opened the door. _Weird, I usually can't smell anything. I guess those Nanogenes helped more than I thought._ The cool breeze feels nice seeing that the sun is out and there are barely any clouds in the sky. If I could describe it in one word, I'd probably say...

"Wow." I whisper in awe. While I'm staring, I feel something gently push me in the back and I look. The Doctor is grinning.

"Go on." He urges causing me to look ahead of me, swallow nervously, and take a few steps out. I can hear Rose follow and stand beside me while The Doctor shuts the door behind all three of us and locks it. _I_ so _need a key!_ "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." The Doctor explains.

"That's just. That's just..." Rose trails off, amazed. _You'd think this was her first trip._

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor finishes for Rose.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet." Rose hops a bit to exaggerate her point and then continues. "Different sky. What's that smell?" The Doctor reaches down and picks up a few strands of grass to smell them while he stands back up.

"Apple grass." The Doctor answers causing Rose to nod.

"Apple grass." She repeats, acting like she already knew.

"Yeah, yeah." The Doctor lets it blow away in the wind and gently takes my hand in his.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it?" _Aww..._ I think, knowing he'll hear me. He glances at me for a split-second before looking back to Rose.

"Me too. Come on!" The Doctor quickly begins to drag us along with him in a sprint which I've never done before.

I like it though, it's different and tiring but it's just... _Amazing_ to feel my legs and to run or walk or sprint. It feels like nothing I've ever felt before. To feel my feet in my socks and Converse, just moving for the first time in _years.._. It's the best feeling in the universe for a girl like me.

The Doctor looks at me and I smile excitedly, I've always loved this episode. We begin running down the grassy hill until we find a nice spot and The Doctor pulls off his coat. Laying it on the ground, he then lays on top of it and gestures for the both of us to join. Rose gets down quickly and leaves a spot for me between them, which I a-little-bit-less-quickly fill. When I sit down, I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, with my head resting atop. _This is actually a comfortable position._

We stare at the sky as The Doctor begins going over the planet's history. I listen closely, trying to find the changes to the script from _my_ reality to _this_ reality. I look at Rose and see she's propped up on her elbows just like Billie was and I look at The Doctor who's just relaxing on his back with a hand behind his head. _Like on the show._

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." He says causing me to look at Rose.

"That was our first date." I look back at The Doctor with an amused expression.

"We had chips." The Doctor concludes fondly and then giggles a bit with Rose before he continues. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, _they get all nostalgic,_ big revival movement, but _then_ they find this place." The Doctor sits up, resting on his elbows like Rose had been just a few seconds ago. But she sits up more on her hands and I stay put. "Same _size as the Earth_ , same _air_ , same _orbit_. _Lovely!_ Call goes out, the humans move in." He finishes, causing me to look at him. _That's the same._

"So... What's the city called?" I ask before Rose does, wanting to truly know if it's different. I look at Rose and she laughs.

"I was just about to ask that." She tells me causing me to giggle slightly. _Yeah, I know._ I look back at The Doctor for an answer.

 _"_ New New York." He states.

"Oh, come on." Rose complains, convinced he's messing with us. _No, it is. You should believe him._

"It is!" The Doctor argues with a smile and begins to laugh. "It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York..." _Cue Rose staring and The Doctor noticing._ "What?" He asks.

"You're so different." She tells him.

"New New Doctor." He says with a smile. They both begin giggling as they look back up at the sky. _Yeah, maybe more like the_ eleventh _new Doctor since the original._ I think.

We stay there for a few moments, staring up at the New Earth sky as hover-cars pass above us. I sigh with contentment. It's beautiful.

"And what about you then Destiny? What does it feel like being on a _new_ planet a billion years and miles away from home?" Rose asks, seeing the smile on my face. My smile falls a bit realizing I _am_ a long way from home but then I push out a smile.

"It's weird. I mean, walking into a box in 2005 and then walking out in five billion and twenty three. It looks and feels so different from the old Earth. It's so crazy to travel in time. You could meet so many people before you were born and a long time after you die, it's just... Amazing." I stare at the sky for a bit longer before Rose pulls me from my thoughts.

"Can we go and visit New New York? So good they named it twice?" Rose asks The Doctor as we all begin standing up.

"I was thinking we might go there first." The Doctor nodded towards the hospital as he slipped on his coat. I look towards the hospital and feel my eyes widen. It's tall as about twelve skyscrapers stacked up all together. With a building on the side that's not as big as the other one. They're both a super shiny silver and the tall building/main building has a giant green moon on the side. Basically it's the one from the show, just bigger and grander.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asks, bring my attention away from the hospital and to them.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper." He quickly pulls it out (causing me to walk to his other side so Rose could get a better look) and shows it to us. On there it reads Jack's message.

 _ **Ward 26**_ _ **Please Come.**_

" _Someone_ wants to see me." The Doctor says, putting it back into his pocket.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Rose intertwined her arm with The Doctor's and he with mine. We merrily stroll to the hospital but as we get closer, I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach as The Doctor lets go of my arm and holds my hand instead.

I've had so many hospital stays that even getting a check-up worries me. I think The Doctor can somehow tell my anxiety is growing as we get closer to the front doors. One, his grip tightens on my hand in a comforting way and two, The Doctor addresses it.

"You feeling okay Destiny?" The Doctor asks, I look at him and nod slightly.

"I just... Don't like hospitals." I say as we begin to walk in.

"That's alright. I don't either." The Doctor tells me.

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose replies to him with a smirk.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." He says as we walk in the front door. _Wait a second are they..._ As soon as we enter, I can smell it. That awful hospital smell that makes me want to hurl. It always gives me anxiety. I take a shaky breath and try to steady my voice.

"It's not so much the place itself, it's just _the smell_. This far in the future, and they couldn't put air fresheners in here?" I ask.

"Some people and species reacted badly to the chemicals _in_ air fresheners, that's why they were outlawed in the... _Late Thirty-Second Century_. And so, they made their hospitals smell like they did in the 'olden days' also, they say it makes it seem 'retro'." The Doctor explains causing me to look at him.

"Do you just know everything?" I ask.

" _Well_ more or less." He answers simply with a smug smirk. I smile slightly, feeling a bit better. I know what's gonna happen today so... Things should be fine. Just stay by The Doctor or Rose's side and all will be fine. Preferably The Doctor's. A voice came on and announced something all around the hospital but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose says to The Doctor. _Isn't that the National Health thingy?_

"No shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor comments.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose states as we continue walking towards the elevators. Only now, I notice that she's completely let go of The Doctor's hand.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor says as a nurse walks by us.

I look at her and can't help but stare. The show never gave this much detail. Her fur is a tan-ish-brown with little designs in the fur. Which isn't very long, making it look a lot like peach fuzz. Just. All over the face. And I can actually see her whiskers twitching. _It's weird!_

I feel so bad that I'm staring but it's just so... _Alien_. I guess I finally understand what Rose meant. I mean, on a TV show you feel fine about it because you know that it's just people in make-up acting like they weren't human. But these guys really aren't human. They've evolved and become very very different from what they used to be.

"They're cats." Rose says to The Doctor. _Now, I understand why she's freaked. I'm freaking. A little bit._

"Now, don't stare." The Doctor says as he stops and looks at her. "Think what you look like to them, all... Pink and yellow." I never noticed when I watched the show but the look of shock Rose gives to The Doctor when he says that causes me to almost laugh. _Nice one Doctor._ "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." He points to a small section of the hospital and I roll my eyes. _What is it with you and shops?_ I ask in his head. He continues walking with my hand in his and we go into the _lift_ or as us Americans say, _elevator_. "Ward 26, thanks!" He says as we enter and he lets go of my hand. Rose didn't catch up with us just like I knew she wouldn't.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose runs to us as the door shuts.

"Oh, too late, we're going up." The Doctor calls down to her.

"That's alright, there's another lift!" _Yeah, don't take it!_ I think.

"Ward 26!" He yells as we get higher. "And watch out for the disinfectant!" _Crap, I forgot about that!_

"Watch out for what?" Rose asks.

"The disinfectant!"

"The what?"

"The di-oh, you'll find out." The Doctor sighs.

"Commence stage one disinfection." The voice says. I take a deep breath which quickly comes out with me wincing as it starts.

"Oh! That's not friendly!" I yell as it starts causing The Doctor to laugh. I glare at him for a second before looking straight ahead.

The water is freezing. And no, I don't mean really cold. I mean, the water you would feel in the _Arctic_ cold. Like colder than what should be legal. It sprays us harshly like a hose with The Doctor acting like it's a shower, and me acting like I'm going to melt. Then it abruptly stops and mist poofs in the air around us for a second. Then the air comes on, feeling kinda hot. Sort of like... A giant hairdryer. The Doctor moves around a little, embracing it like he did in the episode while I just stand still, letting myself dry.

 _And finally it's over!_

The door opens and we walk out, with me fixing my hair with my hands a little bit. The Doctor is doing it at the same time which causes me to stop and put my hands down. We begin walking around a bit before we come across one of the nuns who's just walking down the hall.

The door opens and we walk out, with me fixing my hair with my hands a little bit. The Doctor is doing it at the same time which causes me to stop and put my hands down. We begin walking around a bit before we come across one of the nuns who's just walking down the hall.

"Hello excuse me!" She turns to us with her face covered. "Umm we're looking for the patients ward, could you show us?" She motions for us to follow her and she takes us to the room. The Doctor looks at me and I move my arm to brush against his for a second.

 _You think they're allowed to talk?_ I ask. He nods.

 _You just have to know how to get them to._ He replies as we enter the room with all the patients.

"Nice place." He starts with. "No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can.. Shop." She removes her veil with an outraged expression.

"The hospital is a place of _healing_." She argues as The Doctor brushes against my arm like I did to him.

 _Told you._ He says almost song-like as he turns back.

"Well a shop does some people a world of good. Not me, other people." He explains as he begins getting an interest in the patients. I begin to stare while following The Doctor. I feel kinda bad again but hey, I'm human who has only seen these guys on a show. _Real life, I'm learning, is much different._

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend." She explains as we pass by the Duke of Manhattan and his annoying assistant. The Duke looks like a real-life version of one of the rock trolls from Frozen and you can tell that even breathing takes a lot of effort. _He hasn't been consuming vapors right?_ I joke in my own mind.

"Excuse me!" His assistant yells at us. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." She tells us.

"That's Petrifold Regression right?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and _abstinence_ and it ends like this." He sighs causing me to roll my eyes. _You're gonna be fine in like an hour dude, quit your whining._

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public _without official clearance_." She hisses at us.

"Frau Clovis!" She quickly races to his side. "I'm so weak."

"Sister Jatt! A little privacy please!" _Sister Jatt_ now gestures for us to follow her again.

"He'll be up and about in no time." She tells us. I look around while listening to them talk until I see him.

The Face of Boe A.K.A. Captain Jack Harkness.

"I doubt it." I stare at the giant tank... _Thing_ that contains his head. And I thought his head was big _before_ it was set in a jar. His eyes are shut and he has thousands of wrinkles all over his face. _He really let himself go._ "Petrifold Regression, he's turning to stone. There won be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about but only as a statue." I can't help it anymore. Ignoring The Doctor's 'don't wander off rule', I walk over to the Face of Boe.

"Hi." I greet Novice Hame. She smiles and nods to me. Kneeling down, I place my hand on the glass-like structure. Staring at him, I begin to wonder if he remembers me. It was so long ago and he only met me once.

 _I remember, having met you many more times than once Merc._ He says in my head.

 _You did? You met me more than once? Why did you call me Merc, only people I'm close to call me that._ I think, trying to ignore the sad feeling I've got, knowing it's gonna be a long time before I go home.

 _I suppose we aren't close yet to you. We will be soon. We spend an entire... not-year together as you put it. And we meet many more times after that. But not like this. I was much younger._

 _Yeah you were._ I think with a smirk. _Aren't you supposed to be asleep?_

 _I am, hush now_. I hear footsteps and see The Doctor crouch down beside me.

"I'm here. I look a bit different but it's me. It's The Doctor." He says as he places his hand on the glassy stuff like me. I look at him and smile slightly before looking back to the Captain.

After a short while, I hear soft, deep, singing in my head and realize that he's singing to me. _Why?_

I listen and after a while I begin to recognize the lyrics. They've been lowered like three octaves and slowed down a lot but I still know what it is.

 _When the world's crashing down,_

 _When I fall and hit the ground,_

 _I will turn myself around,_

 _Don't you try and stop me..._

I smile a little and let myself listen to him sing. If you don't know it's Alice by Avril Lavigne. He's actually not bad. Well, I guess he could have gotten a lot of practice over millions of years.

After a few seconds I feel something touch my arm. And almost as if I'm broken from a trance, I jump and turn to see The Doctor hand me a small oddly shaped cup with water in it.

"Thanks." I say as he hands another cup to Novice Hame.

"That's very kind. There's no need." She says as she takes the cup. I can still hear the singing but I think I'm gonna come back to reality and see if anything has really changed.

"You're the one working." The Doctor walks to the window while I take a drink. _Ahh! Not water! Not water!_ It's spicy but cold and it's really _not_ my type of drink.

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs." She explains. _I guess those are old songs huh Jack?_ I ask him.

"Are we the only visitors?" The Doctor asks.

"The rest of Boekind became extinct long ago." She answers. "He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself." My thoughts begin to take me away... "And.. Another." My head perks up at that and I look at her. _Okay, that's different._

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asks.

"It's just a story." She says with a slight chuckle.

"Tell me the rest." He urges. _Yes, please do._

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. The man without a home. The lonely God... And... The one with many names. The girl who sees all. The one _impossibly_ far from home." My eyes widen as I look to The Doctor confused and he looks at me. _Busted._

"Odd." I say and look back at Jack, canceling out the rest of New Earth.

 _That's not me. That's not me. That's not me. Shit! What if it's me? I've made too much of an impact on this story and I've barely even started yet! Come on, why does everything I do have to get screwed up one way or another? Why couldn't I have just woken up the next morning early and ready to surf with Life-Rolls-On? Why couldn't I have just forgotten my wish?! I could die and I do not need to screw this universe over more by giving them a mourning Doctor. What if he starts asking about that? Like asking me how far I am from home? Or how I know certain things if I slip up like an idiot?! I can't tell him! Not yet at least, I need a plan for when he does find me out. I need to figure out the perfect lie. As soon as we get back to the TARDIS, I will._

After a while, I glance up nervously at The Doctor and see he's searching the room with his eyes for Rose. I stand up and look to Novice Hame.

"Excuse me, is there a way we can use a... communicator-device? Sorry.. He forgot his at home and I don't have one yet." I say causing her to nod.

"Of course, it's just by the doors." She answers, pointing to it. The Doctor smiles a bit.

"Thank you." He quickly rushes off to the phone and I decide to follow him. While he finds it, I drop the cup in a trash-like bin and then race over to The Doctor as he picks up the phone thing. He uses his sonic screwdriver on it, and then dials Rose's number. As soon as it picks up he talks, not giving her time to speak first.

"Rose, where are you?" The Doctor asks into the phone.

"Umm... Wotcha." I hear her greet. Either the phone is loud or my Time Lord senses are super strong and I can just hear everything.

"Where've you been? How long's it take to get to ward 26?" It's immediately written on his face that he knows something's wrong. I give him a confused look as she replies.

"I'm on my way guv'nor. I shall proceed up the apples and pears." He smiles a bit as he continues talking.

"You'll never guess. We're with the Face of Boe, remember him?" The Doctor asks.

"Ha ha! 'Course I do! That big ol'... Boe race." I hear laughing and cheering and I look over to the Duke of Manhattan.

"I'd better go. See you in a minute." He hangs up and we walk over with The Doctor tugging at his ear. I quickly put my hands by my sides, for some reason I pick up _everyone's_ habits. My cousin had told me it was just human but I still try not to do it.

When we go back, the Duke of Manhattan has human skin and he looks as if there's absolutely nothing wrong with him.

"It's those two again! They're my good luck charms." He says. I smile nervously and glance at The Doctor. "Come in! Don't be shy!" He tells us.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." She tells us.

"Winch me up." The Duke commands causing her to grab a remote thing and lift up the bed. "Up! Look at me! No sign of infection!" He laughs. A butler comes to us and offers The Doctor champagne.

"No thanks." He looks back at the Duke. "Um, you had Petrifold Regression right?" _Yup! And you're going to figure out that these cats are growing their own human testing farm!_ I think with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"' _Had_ ' being the operative word. Past tense! Completely cured." He sings happily causing a small smile to form on my lips.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor says. I can feel a slight presence behind me and I scoot closer to The Doctor as Matron Casp comes over to us.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic but it's merely the tender application of science." She says with a smile at the end.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" The Doctor asks.

"How on _New Earth_ you might say." She corrected with a sort of joking attitude, like she wasn't taking him seriously.

"What's in that solution?"

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality." _Basically Doctor they're using almost-human blood_. I think to my own mind, being sure to not come into contact with The Doctor. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." She introduces herself and I smirk. _Didn't think anyone would ask questions did you?_

"I'm The Doctor." He replied, smiling at the end.

"I think you'll find that _we're_ the doctors here." She growls out. Another nurse/cat/nun cuts in.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care." She tells her.

"If you'll excuse me." The Doctor nods as she leaves and watches her until she's gone. The Doctor quickly begins looking around all the bags connected to the patients.

"Do you just find trouble wherever you go?" I ask with a smile.

"Sometimes. Although, usually _it_ finds _me_." He replies as he puts on his glasses and inspects one of the bags with a green substance in it. After a few minutes, I see Cassandra in Rose's body walk into the room. She sighs with relief once he notices her. "There you are! Come and look at this patient." He grabs her arm and pulls her towards a man with red skin whose floating in midair. " _Marconi's Disease_. Should take _years_ to recover. _Two days._ I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's _amazing_. Their medical science is _way_ advanced." He quickly runs to another patient with me and Cassandra in Rose's body following. "And this one. _Pallidome Pancrosis_. Kills you in ten minutes and he's fine." He smiles and waves to the guy and then turns around. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this." He tells us as we begin walking towards the elevators. "'Cause if they've got the best medicine in the world, then _why's_ it such a secret?" The Doctor asks.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." She replies causing me to stare at her confused and then back up towards The Doctor. What? I've got to do my part in acting to keep suspicion away.

"What-what-what's with the voice?" The Doctor asks, testing to see what she says.

"I don't know. Just larking about New Earth. New me." She answers with her hands on her hips.

"Well I can talk. New new Doctor." He jokes a bit.

"Mmm, aren't you just?" _And they're making out._ I jump back and wait for them to finish. Once they do they're both breathless. "T-t-terminals this way." She points and begins walking away.

"Yeah." He squeaks but his voice begins to lower. "Still got it." We begin to follow Cassandra in Rose's body until we arrive at this wall with a screen in it. We go towards the screen and The Doctor begins searching through it. I stand beside him as he begins explaining.

"No nothing odd. Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop, they should have a shop." I roll my eyes as Cassandra in Rose's body walks around me towards the screen.

"No, it's missing something else." She says. "When I was downstairs those _nurse/cat/nuns_ were talking about intensive care, but where is it?" _Behind the magic wall._ I think sarcastically, looking down to make sure The Doctor doesn't come into contact with me.

"You're right, well done." The Doctor says with slight enthusiasm. I keep glancing back and forth between them and lean on The Doctor a bit more.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Cassandra in Rose's body asks as The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "It's got to be there somewhere. Search the subframe." She tells him. I glance at The a Doctor and see his eyes widen a bit with a sort of testing game in his eyes.

"What if the subframe's locked?" He asks as he begins moving his sonic closer to the screen.

"Try the installation protocol." She says as if it's obvious. _Yeah, cause Rose would totally know what you're talking about._

"Yeah. 'Course. Sorry." Once he finishes with _that_ there's a loud noise and we all jump back. The wall goes down and there's a dark and mysterious hallway there behind it.

Cassandra puts a smirk on Rose's face and begins walking in.

"Intensive care." The Doctor says. "Certainly looks intensive." I brush my arm against his as we follow her.

 _What's wrong with Rose?_ I ask as we walk through the twisting hallways with tons of evident pipes.

 _Why would you think something's wrong with her?_

 _This isn't her and you know it. She didn't talk like this before and that smirk she had was almost sinister. So what's wrong with her?_ I ask again as we begin going down the stairs.

 _I don't know but I'm trying to work it out._ He says causing me to nod and pull away. Rousing suspicion in her. _Good_.

We soon arrive where all the plague carriers are. _Wow, there are hundreds of people miserable because of this. I never thought about it. It was always just a show. That new perspective thing isn't so great anymore._ I begin getting a sick feeling in my stomach as we go to one of the green sick tube things.

The Doctor uses his sonic to open one and he slowly opens the door with me standing behind Cassandra in Rose's body and her behind him. My breath catches in my throat when I see it.

There's a man in a hospital gown sitting there with shaggy brown hair. He looks so miserable with all the boils in his skin which was green in some spots and brown and even yellow in others. He looked so dead with tubes connected to him which were taking his blood. That's why he's weak and thin. All the blood loss and feeding tubes. A bit familiar for me.

"That's disgusting." Cassandra in Rose's body says. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor apologizes. After a few more seconds he closes this one and opens another.

Inside this one holds a girl instead. And she is standing. Her mouth isn't fully closed so we can see her clenched teeth. She gives us a pleading look and I just want to help her so badly. She reminds me of a friend I had when I was younger.

When I was in the hospital once I shared a room with this little girl. She was around my age and I was six at the time. Her family didn't want to be with her for some stupid reason. So, with all my cords and IV's and just _being sick_ , I got out of bed and I read stories to her and played with her. I'm not quite sure what happened to her.

But _anyways_...

"What disease _is_ that?" Cassandra in Rose's body asks.

"All of them. Every _single_ disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." The Doctor answers.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra in Rose's body asks.

"The air is sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor tells us as he shuts the door. He walks to the railing and looks around all the little tubes with people inside. I support myself on the railing with my arms crossed on it and my upper body leaning out slightly.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra in Rose's body asks.

"They're not patients." The Doctor says, the anger rising slightly in his voice. _He's about to blow_. I inch away slightly so I don't get caught in the crossfire.

"But they're sick." She points out.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick." He says with hate clear in his voice. "Lab rats. No wonder the sisters have got the cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!" _He really has a love/hate relationship with humans doesn't he?_ We begin walking out with The Doctor leading and me a few paces behind both of them.

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra in Rose's body asks.

"Plague carriers. The last to go." The Doctor answers turning to look at one.

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame says as she walks in.

"Novice Hame." The Doctor turns to her, disappointment and anger lacing his voice. "When you took your vows did you agree to this?" He asks.

"The sisterhood has sworn to help." She almost whispers.

"What? By killing?!" The Doctor yells.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." She tries to explain.

"What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands?" He asks, his voice getting louder. "For how many years?! How many?!" I back up a bit, nervously.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried _everything_. We tried using clone meat, and biocattle but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. _Flesh_." I shudder a bit, that word makes my skin crawl every time.

"These people are alive." He argues.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy, and happy because of us." She points out.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." I look at him, slightly scared. _What will he do when he finds out about me? I can't keep it a secret forever._

"But who are you to decide that?" She asks. _Oh crap, she challenged him._

"I'm The Doctor." He says as he begins walking towards her. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there's isn't one. It stops with me." She jumps slightly with fear in her eyes.

"Just to confirm, none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Cassandra in Rose's body asks. I never noticed the glare he sent her way until now. _Jesus, Doctor, why are you so scary?_

"We thought it best not..." She answers.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows, but the one thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" The Doctor asks. _Oh, here we go._

"I don't know what you mean." She says confused.

"And I'm being _very, very,_ calm. You want to be aware of that. _Very very calm._ And the only reason I'm being so _very very calm_ is that is that the brain is a delicate thing." He explains quietly. _He sounds sounds like the calm before the storm rather than calm on a normal day_. "Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame claims through grit teeth. I begin to open my mouth but I bite my lip instead of talking. _He's so close, I can wait a little longer._

"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra in Rose's body tries to tell The Doctor.

"These people are _dying_. And _Rose_ would care." The Doctor states.

"Oh, alright clever clogs. Smarty-pants." She turns him around and pulls on his tie. "Lady-killer." I look at her and then him and back up slightly more.

"What's happened to you?" He asks.

"I knew _something_ was going in this hospital, but I needed this _body_ and your _mind_ to find it out." She says.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asks, confusion obvious in his voice. She leans up to his ear and begins talking just above a whisper.

"The last human."

"Cassandra?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume." She says as she grabs her perfume thing from _there_ and sprays The Doctor which causes him to fall.

"Doctor!" I say causing her to turn to me.

"I almost forgot about you." She suddenly sprays me as well.

A/N: so I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. I'll post part two as soon as I start getting reviews. Write you hopefully soon!


	10. Plan B! Worst plan ever!

A/N: so the title will be changing soon to "I Won't Cry, I'll Survive" unless you guys give me an idea or you vote and thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Anyways thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you enjoy it.

"Let me out!" I hear a man yell. _What the hell? Who's watching Doctor Who in my room? And why am I on the floor?_

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Too bad there wasn't one for your little friend. Oh well." _Oh right! Crap! It's real!_ I open my eyes and see them. The Doctor is in the tank which Cassandra is leaning on and talking to. _Why is my right arm stuck?_ I look up and see that I'm handcuffed to a pipe. _Shit! That's just fan-freaking-tastic!_

"You've stolen Rose's body." The Doctor tells her. _I think she knows._

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor." She says quietly. "Now that's exactly what I've got. _One thousand diseases._ They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about..." She checks Rose's watch. _Wait, why does she wear a watch? Not important!_ "Three minutes left. _Enjoy_." I begin tugging at the handcuffs but they're too tight.

"Just let Rose and Destiny go, Cassandra." The Doctor begs.

"I will." She answers cheery. "As soon as I find someone younger and... Less common. Then I'll junk them with the waist. Until then, I could do well with another servant. Now hush a bye! It's showtime." She hisses. The two cat nurse nuns come in and they have their whole thing with Cassandra in Rose's body until...

"Chip, plan B!" The weird clone half-life thing runs over to the lever which is in front of me and pulls it which unlocks all the plague people from their carriers on our floor. I quickly stand up and begin pulling at the handcuffs around my wrist while the sick begin walking out of their cages. I don't think I want to free these birds. _Wait, if they had been left in their carriers then wouldn't it be easier to take out the plague stuff and put the solution in? Well, apparently not, otherwise Russell T Davies would have written it that way._ I pull as hard as I can but it's too tight. Obviously she knows my trick in twisting my wrist and getting out.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor asks, angry as hell.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline _just_ to wake them up, see ya!" Cassandra In Rose's Body yells as she runs off. The Doctor starts to run after her.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do don't touch!" He yells.

"Wait! Doctor!" He runs back and begins using his sonic screwdriver on the cuff while I keep looking around at all of the sick people who are near us. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_. I see his eyes widen with a look of disapproval as I think this.

And he's holding my wrist. _Sorry_.

As soon as the cuff breaks I begin to run, as fast as I can, without looking back. But I hear a crash which causes me to stop in my tracks, and my stomach to turn. _No_. I turn around and run back, when I see something that sends fear shooting through me and causes my breath to catch in my throat.

The Doctor's screwdriver lays on the ground a few inches away from where he is. Looking perfectly normal, then I see The Doctor. His skin is covered in boils and it has an almost greenish hue while his eyes show that he's in tons of pain. His hair has lost its bounce and just falls down flat like it's wet and I can see that every breath he takes hurts. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

The Doctor was touched.

I look at him panicked and unsure what to do while tears fill my eyes.

"Run. Des...tiny... Just take... The sonic... And run." I look up at the loud noises and see that all the other doors opened as well. _Rose! Doctor! No! This was never supposed to happen! He was supposed to go after Rose and save the day. I can't do it._ I look at The Doctor nervously as he takes a few uneven breaths. "Just go!" He yells.

I quickly pick up the screwdriver and look into The Doctor's eyes while a small bit of determination sparks up in me.

"I'll save you Doctor. And I'll save Rose too. I'll... I'll cure you... Somehow." I quickly rush off down the hall, avoiding the sick left and right, doing everything in my power not to get touched. Eventually I find Cassandra and Chip standing near the stairs and crying in a panic. "See what you've done?!" I scream at her.

"It wasn't me." She tries to argue.

"Yes it was. This was all you. You let them all go and they touched The Doctor! You did it Cassandra! You finally got your freaking revenge on The Doctor! And it's gonna kill us all! Now run! We have to go down now!" I yell.

"But there's thousands of them!" She whimpers.

"There's no time to argue! Just run!" I urge causing the two to run down the stairs with me following. "Keep going! All the way down!" I yell. After a few minutes the building goes under quarantine. "C'mon! We have to keep going! It's what The Doctor would've done!" We run down the steps and it burns my legs a bit to run right now but I don't have a choice.

Knowing that at some point Chip is gonna get stuck behind us, I rush ahead of him, being sure I don't get stuck with him. Then everything would turn to crap. Though without The Doctor it really has. But I've got to try and stick to the episode as close as I can. I don't need any of those annoying _things_ from Father's Day showing up. Then life could get _really_ bad.

We keep running, with it becoming harder and harder for me to breathe, and my legs feeling worse and worse. I'm miserable but not as much as The Doctor must be. Or Rose. It's up to _me_ to save them now.

 _Oh, they're so screwed._

Eventually we get down there and through the door. I gasp as I remember the quarantine and I begin yelling again.

"The elevators shut down! That's because of the quarantine! We can't go to those!" She quickly changed direction.

"This way!" Cassandra In Rose's Body says taking us past a doorway. As soon as I get near it, it slams open and they begin coming out. I gasp and continue running as they cut us off from Chip. I look back at him.

"Oh would you just leave him?! He's only got a half-life!" She groans, grabbing my wrist and pulling me.

"I'm sorry!" I call to him as I follow her, suddenly a thought occurs to me.

 _Wait. If Rose hadn't been able to breathe and work for herself those few times when Cassandra left, would she have died? So if I want to keep Rose alive I have to get Cassandra out of her? And the only way to get her out of a person is if she can go into another. Shit, so I have to be possessed by Cassandra to keep Rose safe. Great._

We soon get back to the room where Rose was taken over and as Cassandra in Rose's body runs towards the other door, I shut the one behind me. "You don't want to do that!" I yell as she opens the door where all the sick people are. She quickly slams it in their faces.

"We're trapped!" She cries. "How did you know?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you getting out of that body. That psychograft is banned on almost every planet! You know that Cassandra! You need to let Rose go! You're compressing her to death! And I am _not_ dealing with The Doctor mourning her!" I yell.

"And why should I listen to a child?" She asks, almost challenging. I take a shaky breath.

"Because The Doctor trusted me with this." I show her the sonic and point it towards the light. I press the button and nervously begin to wish that the light would explode. There's a theory that the Sonic Screwdriver is slightly psychic.

God, I hope it's true.

So holding down the button, and wishing that something cool would happen, the light explodes which causes me (inside my head) to sigh with relief that it worked. But the sound could sort of translate in my head. I know that I have to change frequencies to do different things. But I had a feeling that this frequency was just to get things to break and/or explode. Cassandra in Rose's body stares at me in shock as I point the screwdriver at her.

"And yeah I know! Your original skin is dead. But I don't care about that. Let her go." I growl. She sighs with defeat.

"Fine, you asked for it." She takes a deep breath and floats towards me. Before she gets in though, I shove the sonic in my front jacket pocket and her weight nearly makes me fall over.

Oh, it hurts so bad. It's like she's shoved me up against a wall and I can't fight her. I can see everything happening though. I can see her taking over and I'm powerless to stop it. Like I'm being possessed, which I suppose I am.

"Blimey my head." Rose whispers, holding her temple for a moment. She looks around and realizes that two people are missing. "Where'd she go? Where are they? Where's The Doctor?" She asks slightly panicked. _Why can't she see like I can? Shouldn't she know?_

"Oh my... I'm a child again. I'm a virgin." My mouth says with surprise. "That's different. I'm so young... And I've just gone through puberty obviously." I try and shove her but I'm not strong enough. I know that it won't work anyway but it's worth a try if it'll get her to at least shut up.

"Cassandra?" Rose asks. I think she's remembering.

"Oh oh! Two hearts! Oh baby I'm beating out a samba!" My mouth says while moving my body to the beating of my hearts.

"Get out of her!" Rose yells.

"Oh she's small. _So_ small. And she's weak. Hideous fashion choices as well." I beat at her but she doesn't notice. "Oh and she knows. She knows... _Everything_." I see Rose's eyes widen in shock. _Shut up!_ I try to scream and kick and fight but she hardly notices. "And she lied to you about her name. Whatever name she told you it's false. But really... She knows all about you, and all about that Doctor and oh! Even little old-" I quickly slam the door to my memories and hold it shut tightly but that's not what causes Cassandra to stop. 'Cause quite by chance, the door _outside_ of my head is opened and the sick people come running in. _Shit_. She begins hitting Rose in the arm. "What would they do? The Doctor and the other girl, what the hell would they do?!" _The name is Destiny!_

Rose looks around until she sees the ladder.

"Ladder! We've got to get up." She says as she starts heading towards it. Cassandra makes me push her back.

"Out of the way, blondie!" My mouth yells as I head up the ladder. _Sorry!_ I wish I could call down to her. I quickly close every door possible and try to shield myself the best I can so she doesn't know how to use the sonic and she can't let out anymore secrets.

 _That's gonna be a fun mess to clean up later. God, what if Rose tells The Doctor and he asks what that meant? I'm so screwed._

I can't do anything but watch as she forces me to climb up the ladder with Rose following.

"If you get out of Destiny's body, I bet she could think of something. The Doctor trusted her with the sonic screwdriver for a reason." Rose explains. _Thanks but it won't work._

I mimic Rose a little bit without wanting to.

"God, it's tedious inside both of your heads. Hormone cities. Though for her it's practically hormone state." I shove her as hard as I can but she doesn't even notice.

"We're gonna die if-" The cat woman grabs Rose's ankle. "No! Get off!" Rose screams.

"All that good work. All that healing." My eyes roll in annoyance. "The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!" She growls.

"Go and play with a ball of string." I say to her, though I wish I didn't have to. Okay, maybe that's a lie.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" She yells as one of the things grabs her ankle and causes her to fall.

"Move!" Rose yells to us. And I have to climb up the ladder while whimpering. This is so embarrassing. _Why couldn't_ I _have been touched instead? Because I'm not that lucky, that's why._ There's another announcement about the quarantine as we arrive and Cassandra hits the door to try and open it.

"Now what do we do?" She asks, using my mouth.

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose answers. I reach into my front pocket and hold it out at an odd angle, as if I'm about to drop it. _God, please don't let me drop it!_

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra asks.

"Yes, I mean that thing." Rose answers, obviously getting annoyed.

"But I don't know how! She's hidden away all her thoughts." Cassandra whines.

"Cassandra go back into me, Destiny can open it." Rose says. "Do it!"

"Hold on tight." And the weight is lifted off my shoulders. I almost drop the sonic and let go because I'm able to breathe again and my grip loosened just the tiniest bit. But I hold on to both things and try to ignore the splitting headache I've got. I can deal with that later.

"Oh, chav-tastic again. Open it!" She yells at me. I look down and point the sonic at her.

"Get out of her!" I yell.

"We need you to open the door!" She argues.

"I don't care! Get out of her and if you want me to open the door, then go into someone else!" I yell at her. She looks down at the woman who is crawling up behind us.

"Oh I'm so gonna regret this." She groans as she gets out of Rose and goes into that lady who's sick. I ignore her as I change the frequency and unlock the door, then I jump in. I reach down and begin pulling Rose up.

"Nice to see you again Rose. And sorry." I say as I help her up and then begin to shut the door. Suddenly Rose falls to the ground because Cassandra has taken over again. I sigh.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Inside her head..." Cassandra says breathless. "They're so alone. They keep reaching out just to hold us. All their lives... And they've never been touched." She says causing me to sigh and hold out a hand to her.

"I know. And they're gonna be stuck that way unless we do something about it." I say as I help her up. They suddenly begin banging on the door which reminds me that I've got to hurry up and save them. I run to the other door and unlock it with the sonic.

Once that's done, we walk in and the Duke of Manhattan's crazy assistant begins charging at us with a chair.

"Wait! We're clean!" I yell causing her to stop.

"Show me your skin." She shaky commands us. We quickly oblige, showing her all skin that's visible on us.

"Please! If we'd been touched, we'd be dead okay?" She sets the chair down and I relax a bit. But not really 'cause The Doctor's job is hard. "So what's the status? What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing but silence from the other wards... I think we're the only ones left." She answers kind of reluctantly. "But I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad." She says happily.

"No, you can't do that. They'd break quarantine. Everyone in that city would die." I explain.

"And why should I listen to a child?" She asks causing me to clench my teeth. _God, I'm so sick of everyone talking about my age._

"Just listen to me okay?! I know usually you wouldn't want to listen to a kid but please! I know what's going to happen if we don't break quarantine and I know what happens if we do! I know a way to save everyone here but you've got to trust me." I beg. She holds onto her phone thing. "Turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out." She hisses causing me to groan.

"No, it wasn't going to be easy. Alright then, Cassandra, Novice Hame, excuse me your grace, but I need you guys to get me every treatment for every disease! C'mon! I need them!" Suddenly a few of the nurses came towards me with outstretched claws along with the assistant.

"We are not dying in here because some girl wants to be thought of as a hero!" She yells causing my eyes to widen. _Shit! What do I do? What do I do?_

The Duke of Manhattan stands up and walks towards us causing everyone to kneel and bow. I take a few shaky breaths. _I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed_. He puts a hand on his assistant's shoulder and they all ease back a bit.

"Do you really think you can do it?" The Duke asks me. _No_.

"Yes." I answer.

"Then do it." I smile for a second before it fades and time speeds up again.

Everyone begins collecting the treatments as I get the supplies that I need. I remember The Doctor getting some stuff from different areas in the room. So whenever something looks familiar I grab it. Eventually I have the bags strapped to me with The Doctor's sonic in my left hand and the little machine thing in my right. I go out and open the elevator doors and open a pair of them.

"But the lifts aren't working!" Cassandra tells me.

"No, but the wires aren't occupied." I say as I take a running start and jump towards the wire.

"You're not going to-" I grab it tightly and hold on. "What do you think you're doing?!" She yells at me.

"Going down. _Duh_." I begin setting things up like I remember. "C'mon." I tell her. She laughs sarcastically.

"Not in a million years."

"I need another pair of hands for this." She's not convinced. _Man, I'm lucky I watched this episode a thousand times_. "Oh c'mon. If you're impossibly desperate to stay alive, then why don't you come with me and live a little?" I ask, knowing I said mostly the right thing. My memory is better now with my Time Lady brain. One of the doors opened and the sick people started coming out of it.

"Seal the doors." The Duke's assistant yells causing the doors to shut and Cassandra to jump onto my back while crying. It hurts a bit to have her there but she's gotta be with me when I get down to the bottom. I begin to feel nervous and worried about this. They're all relying on me to save them. _Can I do it?_

"You're completely mad! Just like that bloody man! I see why she likes him." Cassandra says with Rose's mouth.

 _Well I have to._

"Time to go!" I yell as I click the sonic and hold it on the little machine thing causing us to go down quickly. We both scream as we fall, memories of tower of terror come to my mind but we land soon enough. My thighs burned a little on the wire but I'll be fine. The Doctor was.

She lets go of me and I get down while pulling off all the solutions and pouring them into the disinfectant tank. She stares at me while I do it but I go so quick I don't even think about it until I'm done. _Wait something's going to happen... What is it? Oh crap!_

"Hold the lever! It's going to resist but I need you to hold it. Don't argue, just do it." I tell her as I open up the elevator from the top and begin going in.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she sits down and holds it in place.

"Something The Doctor should be." I say while letting go of the ledge and falling in. Using the sonic, I open the doors and then put it in my front jacket pocket. The doors open and I can see all the people laying around, unsure of what to do. I'm not sure but I think I see a brown suit in the midst of it all but I can't focus on that right now. They begin sitting up and standing and coming closer to me. "I'm in here! C'mon! Come and get me!" I call out to them.

"Don't tell them!" Cassandra scolds me.

"Come on! I'm here! Just come and get me! You'll see! Come on!" I yell as they begin coming in. The voice comes on and suddenly we begin getting sprayed with the solution.

It pours all over them and for a second I get worried that it's not working. But, their skin begins to look clearer and better and they're healing. "Now what you need to do is pass it on! Pass it on!" I smile brighter than I've ever smiled before, as I realize that I did it. I ignore Cassandra trying to talk to me as they begin to leave and 'pass it on'.

After the solution is emptied they continued to touch each other and heal each other until the last people are healed, but I can't see The Doctor. _Where is he?_ Cassandra jumps down and looks at me.

"Did you kill them?" She asks me. "All of them?"

"Nope. That's _your_ way of doing things." I answer as I walk out with her. "I saved them. I saved them _all_." I laugh, feeling that awful weight of the world off my shoulders. I look around searching for a brown suit but I can't find it. "Doctor?" I look around a bit more feeling my smile fall. _Where is he?_

I begin to wander a bit, wondering where he is then I feel someone pick me up by my waist, lift me into the air, and spin me. _Found him._

"Destiny! You did it! You are brilliant! You are! Brilliant!" The Doctor says as he pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back and sigh, allowing my head to rest on his chest for a moment.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done." I say, breathless and tired as I lift my head back up to look at him.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asks as he pulls away but holds me at arms length.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches and bruises but I'll be good as new after some sleep and food." I say. "C'mon, we'd better go and spread the news about everything being safe and stuff." So we do. We get everyone out of the wards safe and healthy and the police arrive and all that stuff happens with the Sisters getting arrested. I stare after Novice Hame and wave. _See you in twenty to thirty years_. Then we hear it.

"All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD." Then The Doctor remembers what we were doing here in the first place.

"The face of Boe!" We run back into the ward and see Boe sitting where he was when we left him. I smile and wave.

"You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor says.

 _There are better things to do today. Dying can wait._ He tells us.

"Oh I hate telepathy. Just what I need. A head full of big face." Cassandra comments causing both me and The Doctor to shush her.

 _I had grown tired of the universe, Doctor, Destiny, but you two have taught me to look at it anew._ Boe says.

"There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old." The Doctor kneels down in front of Boe, I join him.

 _Well, now, that would be impossible_. Boe tells us.

"Wouldn't it just?" The Doctor smiles. "I got the impression, there was something you wanted to tell me."

 _A great secret._ He tells us mysteriously. _Yup. You Are Not Alone. But then again, no one is alone._

"So the legend says."

 _It can wait_. He says simply. _Troll._ I smirk _._

"Oh does it have to?" The Doctor asks disappointed.

 _We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, when you are with_ her _and the truth shall be told. Until that day..._ And Boe disappears. _Oh Captain, my Captain._ I salute with two fingers. I smile as I begin to stand up.

"That is enigmatic. That-that is textbook enigmatic." The Doctor stands up and turns around. "And now for you." He says to Cassandra.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra asks.

"You've lived long enough." The Doctor tells her. She begins to sob and even though me and The Doctor both know it's fake, we pretend it's real.

"I don't want to die!" She whines.

"No one does." The Doctor replies.

"Help me." Cassandra begs.

"I can't." The Doctor tells her.

"Mistress!" _Oh, here comes the walking doodle._

"Oh you're alive!" She smiles.

"I kept myself save, for _you_ mistress." Chip says.

"A body. And not just that, a _volunteer_." Cassandra points out.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." _Not for very much longer._

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her." Chip argues.

"You can't, Cassandra, you-" The a Doctor stops and backs up once he sees that she's leaving Rose who is falling over. The Doctor quickly jumps into action, catching her before I know what's going on.

"Oh! You all right?" Rose starts to fall again and The Doctor catches her, pulling her back up. "Whoa!" Her eyes are closed but they slowly begin to open. "Okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says as she looks into his eyes. "Hello!" She smiles.

"Hello. Welcome back." He smiles back.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra/Chip groans as he/she stands up and shows us.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair." The Doctor turns to Cassandra and (reluctantly) lets go of Rose. "I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be _rather_ dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest _hat. "_ He jokes. _"_ But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much.. His heart is racing so." She pauses as she realizes what's happening. "He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" Suddenly she falls to her knees and all three of us jump to catch her.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm fine..." We stare at her for a moment. "I'm dying. But that's fine." Cassandra says. _Stage five: acceptance_.

"I can take you to the city." The Doctor offers.

"No, you won't." She refuses. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good." She says quietly without her own mouth.

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." We help them stand up and take Cassandra back to the TARDIS. We do the whole take her to the past and let her tell herself she's beautiful and as she dies we leave. And for some dumb reason I feel bad for her.

I guess not everything about this universe is good.

A/N: And done! Do what did you guys think? Are you ready for the next chapters and adventures to come? I hope you are, it's gonna be so much fun to write. I'll update as soon as I can and thank you so much for reading.


	11. Author's Note

HI GUYS! I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? OMG. I'VE HAD SO MUCH HAPPEN IN THE LAST YEAR, FRESHMEN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AT 13, NOW I'M 14! I'M DOING SO WELL FOR MYSELF, AND I REALLY MISSED YOU GUYS. I'M SO SORRY! BUT I'M HOME NOW! AND I'M READY TO WRITE NOW MORE THAN EVER!

But we need to talk.

I've started writing so much better than ever before and I'm even working on getting one of my own stories published, I'll be letting you guys know when it's out for the public, but I've come to a crossroads. My stories on here. I want to do the best thing possible that will make all you guys happy so you guys get to make the decision. I can either continue all of my stories with better writing and leave the originals the way they are, or I can rewrite everything. Start from scratch, and go from there. I admit, this will be slightly difficult with my new stories coming out, which may or may not be including the fandoms of Deadpool, X-Files, and Sherlock, but don't let that stop you. If you guys want my old stories redone, I'm happy to oblige. I'm already working on a few rewrites, I'm sure you noticed, Mikey Gets A Girlfriend is now Just Us Reptiles Against The World, and May and the Turtles will be rewritten. Everything will be fixed and all will be well. My account will officially be relaunched on July 10, 2017, where I will be debuting an entirely new story for you all to enjoy. So I need you guys to let me know what you guys want to do. What stories you want gone or rewritten, and overall what you might want to see in the future for my stories. Now I think that's it, I'm happy to be back and I can't wait for you to see what's in store. I love you guys and I'll see you the 10th!

-Owllover123


End file.
